All it Takes is One Bad Day
by firebirdnamedsam
Summary: "Let's restate everything that's happened today, just to make sure I didn't miss anything. First, drove to school in the morning. Second, once school ended I took the highway back home for some lunch. It was raining. Third, lighting strikes my car and now I'm in the middle of a city with no idea where I am, and it's night! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE? …crap." OC/SI story
1. All it Takes is One Bad Day

All it Takes is One Bad Day.

AN: Hello everyone! Sam here. This is my first story and I have no idea where I am going with this. Depending on the reviews, this will either be a one-shot, or a full-on story. I have a plan for if I continue, but I'm going to save that for later. For now, ENJOY!

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

' _Can high school get any more boring? Sheesh!_ ' I'm walking from my last class of the day to my car, already exhausted and ready for food. _'At least I'm only here for half the day. How I made it through the first three years, I will never know.'_ Coming up on my car, I look in the driver side window to check how I look. ' _Hair's still black and messy, that's not new. Getting a bit scruffy, I need to shave tomorrow. Grey outside and blue interior zipper hoodie, black shirt, navy blue jeans, white and black high tops with red accents, all good. Black eyes are black, and I'm still a bit fluffy! I'm five seven, and go to the gym every day, I shouldn't be fluffy damnit!'_

Finishing my check and self-beratement, I open up my car and place my stuff inside before climbing in myself. The car itself looks like the future and Mad Max collaborated to make this monstrosity. I took an old 2005 navy blue Mustang body and placed it on a Jeep Wrangler drivetrain. Next, I rebuilt the engine from the ground up, starting with a brand new V-8 engine block and finishing with a custom supercharger I put together. Then I armored the entire body with four inches of re-forged steel. With the armor in place, I put on bullet proof windshields, windows and two 200-gallon fuel tanks in the trunk. Once everything was in place, I reinforced the chassis and body with a custom-built roll cage, raised and rebuilt the suspension, and topped it off with a battering ram for a front bumper. After I finished the body and engine work, I added a bit of flare to the car. I let the body rust a bit, and put 400 12-guage shotgun shells of various types in the car, 800 rounds of desert eagle ammo, a desert eagle, and a nova tactical shotgun. The whole project was for my dad's E-3 costume, when Mad Max the game came out, but he let me keep it as my first car. Unbeknown to him, I stashed the pistol in the glove box, the shotgun in the center console, and the ammunition under the back seat.

I turned the car on, hearing thunder roll over the parking lot. ' _Damn, I really hope it doesn't pour on the way home. Last thing I need on a Friday, people getting into accidents on the highway.'_ Looking out at the sky above my intended route, I see a large, grey-black mass hovering above the highway, the rain visible for miles. _'…I just had to think it.'_ "Since nothing is going my way today, might as well say it! What else could go wrong!" With those words, I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the highway.

I make it onto the onramp when I notice the highway was empty. ' _That's odd… there's always some tra-_ '*BOOOM!* "THE FUCK?!" Lighting had struck the highway behind me, causing the car to swerve from my shock and the proximity to ground zero. I look up, seeing nothing but heavy rain interrupted by bright flashes.

"…...Ah. Well, shit," I say as I gun the engine, hopping the speed will allow me to escape the worst of the storm. The lighting only increases in frequency and power, each strike landing closer and closer to the vehicle. Even as I desperately floor the gas, I know there's no way I'm living through this.

' _Well dad, at least you can use this as a lesson for Contessa. Baby sis, sorry I missed your first birthday. Mom, I'm sorry I ca-_ 'my internal monolog interrupted by the lightning as it finally strikes my car, the flash encompassing my vision.

'… _you know, for being in a supposed fireball of gas, it's not that warm…. Am I not dead?'_ Opening my eyes, the first thing I see is a fast-approaching steel wall to a warehouse. "SHIT!"

I yank on the wheel, the spikes on the ram scraping the wall, ripping a five-foot-long hole into the warehouse before I slam on the brakes. As the car finally skids to a stop, all I can do is sit and think.

' _What the hell?! How the hell am I not dead?! HOW THE FUCK DID I END UP HERE?! I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS SHIT! THE FU-'_ A tapping on the window interrupts my panic attack. Without thinking, I open the door and fall out of the car, my body still shaking from the adrenalin in my system. Before I can get my bearings, I'm kicked onto my back. The first thing my mind registers is the gun suddenly thrust in my face. My body reacts while I'm still in shock, my hand shooting up and grabbing the barrel, forcing it up while I kick my leg in the person's direction. I'm rewarded with a loud crack, followed by the guy's grip failing on the gun and a thud some distance away. Finally getting my head on straight, I sit up and look at the guy, who is now screaming on the ground in pain. Standing up, I notice the man on the ground has white robes over his black clothes, a half-mask with slits for eyes, a broken leg, and… FUCKING DOG EARS?!

"I knew furries were weird, but really?! Armed security?! What the hell, man?!" Before I can get closer to the man, a door on the warehouse burst open. Men and women wearing the same uniform as the guy on the ground rush out of the building with guns and… swords?! Each of the people there had a unique animal characteristic, like ears, horns, or a tail. They look at Whitey (had to give him a name, it got annoying referring to the guy as, well, guy), before snapping their gazes to me.

"…uh, hi?" I say with a small wave of my hand, forgetting I still had Whitey's gun in it.

"He took out Bob! Get him!" The woman in front yells before charging at me, sword held high.

"Shit!" I yell as I jump back into the still running car. I slam the door shut, toss the gun into the passenger seat, and floor the gas. Rubber burns in a massive burnout cloud, the sound of the tires screeching the only thing I hear as the car pulls away.

' _The fuck was that?! Since when did… maybe just a weird as hell gang. Good news, I got out in one piece. Bad news, they probably want my head on a pike. One problem at a time. Figure out where the hell I am, call family, find a way home._ ' *Crash! * I hear glass shatter around the corner, only to find a young girl in a red hood with- ' _HOW THE HELL CAN SHE LIFT THAT AND WHERE CAN I FIND ONE?!_ '-a red sythe standing in front of several thugs and a red head in a white suit holding a cane. I gun the engine, the roar catching everyone's attention. Before anyone can react, I slide into a drift with the battering ram catching Whitey 2's legs, the body of the car slamming into the thugs. They were sent flying, the closest one landing thirty feet away from the car once it came to a stop. Whitey 2 is on the ground, nursing a gash on his leg while Little Red is standing there, blinking. Whitey 2 stands up, pointing his cane at Little Red when I come out of the car with the nova in my hands and ammo in my hoodie's pockets.

"That's far enough Grey. Don't move if you don't want Red here to eat Dust!" Whitey 2 emphasizes his point by pressing a button on his cane, causing a sight to pop up at the end of it.

"Okay! Okay, just don't shoot- "I say while pointing my gun at... him? Before being interrupted by Red impaling her sythe into the ground and cocking a bolt built into it, the staff portion pointing in the opposite direction of Whitey 2. "… is that sythe a gun?"

Red glances in my direction before glaring (read pouting adorably in anger) at Whitey 2, "Yup! Now don't move Torchwick!"

"Torchwick? Are you talking to me or Whitey 2?"

They stop their stare down and look at me. "Whitey… 2?" They say in unison before Torchwick? Takes something out of his pocket and throws it at Red.

"Look out!" I yell before shooting the crystal Torchwick threw.

The crystal exploded in a fireball before quickly dissipating.

"Look!" She yells while pointing at Torchwick climbing a ladder up a nearby building.

"Stay here. I'll go after him!" I say before running to the ladder, climbing it significantly faster than he did. Torchwick is waiting on the other side of the roof by the time I make it there. I'm about to yell when Red uses her gun-sythe to hop to the roof?! ' _This shit just gets weirder and weirder…'_

"Hey!" She yells, holding her sythe at the ready. Torchwick is about to reach into his pocket again when I shout, "Try it and I'll blow your arm off! Hands where I can see them and drop the cane!"

His hand stops, but he makes no move to follow the rest of my commands. I walk forward with my shotgun pointed at him when a flying… VTOL comes out of no-where. A hatch opens on the side of the craft, but before he can move, I fire at one of the engines. The buck-shot tears into the metal like a hot knife through butter, but the engine still works, barely. I'm about to fire another round when Torchwick whacks me in the jaw with his cane. The hit knocks me over, but all of us stare at the cane itself, now snapped in half.

"What are you made of, kid?" he mutters to himself before boarding the… airship? Once aboard, he makes his way to the cockpit and switches places with someone. The person steps into the hold, the only parts of her visible are her legs and her dress. Said dress is now glowing and- ' _SHIT!_ ' "First armed furries, then everything is a gun, now FUCKING MAGIC?!" I look up in frustration, seeing the shattered moon for the first time since I arrived. "THE MOON TOO?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT STORM SEND ME?!" I stand and unload the nova into the ship with a wordless roar, opening holes all over it and one of the balls of buckshot found a nice home in the pyromancers kneecap. She fell to the floor of the craft before her dress lit up again. She launched a fireball the size of a car at Red while screaming for Roman to, "Get us out of here!"

When I saw the flames gather in her hands, I moved towards Red, planning on body checking her out of the way. I knew I would never make it in time so I settled for taking the hit for her. I caught her in my arms and forced us around so we were facing away from the impending fire. Just as the heat became painful, I caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of my eye. Realizing my back wasn't cooked, I let Red go and turned around, gazing upon a pale skinned blond woman with glasses. She had green eyes, and was wearing a white blouse with black pants. She also had a black cape with bronze colored studs on it, and a tiara emblem of the same color positioned between her shoulders. In her hand was a "Really? Of all things to save us, you use a fricken riding crop? I'm so done with this shit." I start walking back to the ladder, throwing my hands in the air while the two of them watch me. "Nice meeting you Red, thanks for the save your highness. Bye!" I start sliding down the ladder, only to stop suddenly. I'm surrounded by a purple glow and lifted until my feet are on the roof again.

"And where do you think you're going? The two of you are coming with me." She calmly states.

"One, I'm going back to my car, you know, the one down there?" I say, pointing down at the vehicle in question. She looks at my car, then back at me. "And two, I know you just saved us, but kidnapping is a little much." I deadpan. ' _Honesty, just leave me alone. I just want to go home!_ '

"Kidnapping? She's a Huntress!" Red exclaims before zipping in front of the now identified Huntress. "Can I have your autograph?" She asks her with stars in her eyes.

"A what?" I ask. _'Huntress? You know what, no.'_ "Never-mind. I'll go with you on three conditions."

She glares at me. "And these conditions are?"

"One, you tell me your name. I don't think you'd appreciate being called a dominatrix, even if it is just my thoughts."

They stare at me in confusion, until Red asks, "What's a dom-in-a-trix?"

My eyes go wide. "That is not something you need to know kid!" I yell with a blush, "Now, your names?"

The woman raises an eyebrow at my outburst. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." Re- no Ruby tells me.

"What's your name?" She asks, slightly tilting her head and collapsing her sythe.

"I'm formally known as Derrick Bastone (bas-ton), but you can call me Patch." I tell her. ' _Wait, Ruby Rose?! I'm in RWBY?!_ '

Goodwitch cut into the conversation, "And what are your other conditions, Mr. Bastone?"

"Some dinner and a bed, Glynda. Right now, the only things I own are that car, and everything on my person." ' _I have to keep this under wraps. Oh man, Cinder must be pissed!_ '

"I can provide that. Please follow me." She says as she makes her way to the ground. I follow behind, sliding down the ladder again, only my foot got caught on a rung, forcing me off seventeen feet from the ground. I land on my back, cratering the ground a little. The two run to me, stopping short when they see the crater I left. I point to it, "Yeah, I don't know either. Let's just go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sitting in an interrogation room, waiting for Goodwitch to come back. She took Ruby to a separate room and told me to wait here. That was half an hour ago. Just as I was thinking about getting up, Goodwitch and a man with silver hair wearing a suit of various shades of green, walk in. The man has a tray in his hands, a plate with steak, mashed potatoes and green beans, silverware and two coffee cups, one with an emblem printed on the side, rest upon it. He places the tray down in front of me as Goodwitch pulls out a tablet thing. ' _Not even going to think about it. FOOD!_ ' The man takes the cup with the emblem and sips it.

"Derrick Bastone."

I stop daydreaming. "Yes?"

"May I ask where you learned to do this?" He asks, pointing to the tablet. Said tablet is now showing a video of everything that happened after I took out the thugs.

"I didn't learn it, sir. Most of that was reflexes and frustration getting the better of me."

"Really now?" He quirks an eyebrow. "That partially explains why we were unable to locate you in any combat school system. Care to explain why neither Ms. Goodwitch, or myself, can locate any record of you in the kingdom?"

I glance at the camera in the room. "I'm not exactly from around here. Hell, I don't think I'm from this world, to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Goodwitch asks. She crosses her arms and gives me a slight glare. "Do not play games with us, Mr. Bastone."

I give her a smug smile. "Who's playing games? I just want to eat, then a bed. I'm kinda stranded here. Being dead usually stops people from searching for you." I say like I just told her the weather.

Both of them are stunned for a moment. The man regains composure first and asks, "Being dead?"

"I am fairly confident I died on my old world and was somehow transferred here. The car I drove here was struck by lightning, which should have detonated the fuel in the tanks. There's enough gas in there to turn a full city block into a massive bonfire. But, instead of getting roasted, I ended up on the outskirts of this city. First thing I did was almost crash into a warehouse and from there, everything has just gotten weirder and weirder. I don't want to talk about my home, trying to suppress what happened so I can keep it together. At least until I go to sleep."

The hummed to himself, taking a sip of his coffee. "In that case, I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy." He held out his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you sir," I say as I shake his hand. "Am I correct in assuming you want me in your school, headmaster?"

"You would indeed, Mr. Bastone. What do you say?"

'Nothing to lose, everything to gain. Without this offer, I'm stuck on the streets.' "As long as there's room and board, I accept." I say with a small smile.

"Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Bastone."

' _Well Remnant, looks like there's going to be a few changes around here.'_ I look at the two of them while eating the food. ' _Time to get to work._ '

AN: Holy crap! First story and first chapter. Already 3k words. Wow. Anyway, I have no idea if I should keep this a one shot or expand it. And before you ask, yes, everything that seemed off will be explained later if I continue the story.

Like, follow, review and all that jazz. I will answer reviews with PMs if this stays a one-shot. If not, the answers will appear in Chapter 2.

Later!


	2. To Change Everything

To Change Everything

 **AN: Hello everyone! I've decided to continue, mostly because this story keeps bugging the crap out of me. As I said before, I will explain why Derrick seems a bit over powered. He is not going to be a Gary Stu (fricken hate those stories). All of his 'boosts' are there so he is on somewhat even footing with everyone at Beacon. The guy has no combat experience aside from video games, four years of weekly visits to the gun range and a few months of MMA to quicken his reflexes. Putting him through initiation would kill him without the two boosts.**

 **Huge shout out to Panzer-12 for the first review!**

 **Panzer-12: Thanks for taking the time to write this out! I said before, there is a reason why he seems OP, but really, I'm only putting him on equal footing as the rest of the first years at Beacon. Those kids have been training for years, whereas Derrick has several years of gun training, a couple months of MMA, and all the games and anime he's played/watched to keep him alive. Derrick will be more durable than the average hunter-in-training, and his weapons will be a bit stronger than the others. Why will be explained this chapter. He also knows everything about RWBY, and will not have the "clueless protagonist" vibe.**

 **Before I forget, Rooster Teeth owns RWBY. The only things I own in this fic are the car and Derrick.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the show!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

*Sounds*

"Speech"

Two days have passed since I last saw Ruby. The majority of that time was spent with Ms. Goodwitch, moving my car to the academy and buying school supplies I would need for attending Beacon, such as the backpack I'm currently wearing with my previous outfit. I also managed to get some motion sickness pills, to help two people I know I will be meeting today. Now, I'm currently standing in an airship, which is flying to the school in question. I've already spotted Ruby talking to a certain curvaceous blond in a tan jacket, but I'm holding off talking to them. Looking around, I finally find my target, who is vainly trying to hold in his lunch. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"Hey man, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" I ask while rubbing his back a bit. This has a noticeable effect, as he stops retching.

"Y-yeah, I'm… Not doing so well." He says, turning around to face me. He's taller than me by a few inches, with blond hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a white breast plate and shoulder armor over a black hoodie, and faded blue jeans.

"I noticed. Here," I pull out a bottle from my pocket, the label stating the contents help with motion sickness, and a bottle of water from my backpack. "This should help."

The boy quickly takes both bottles and downs two pills before drinking the water. His face visibly changes color from green to a more natural pale. "Thanks man! I wish I knew about these before I got here!" He hands the pill bottle back and keeps the water. I put the bottle in my bag before placing it on my back again.

"It's no problem. I have issues with motion sickness from time to time, so I just keep them on me. I'm Derrick, by the way." I state, putting out my hand for a handshake.

He takes my hand and shakes it once with a much weaker grip than I was expecting. "Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it." He says with a confident smile.

I facepalm. "Rule number one Jaune. Never say pick-up lines to a guy." He freezes for a second, before his face goes as red as a tomato.

"O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry! My dad said all I need is confidence and-" I hold up my hand, stopping the poor stuttering mess of a boy from embarrassing himself more.

"Jaune. It's fine. Just, don't do it again, okay?" He nods in affirmation.

"Ok. I'm a little short on time, so here's five rules I came up with to prevent any embarrassing moments. Judging from your reaction to my comment, you need them. Rule number one, you already know. Rule number two, don't start every conversation with a pickup line. This goes back to rule number one. Rule number three, don't use false confidence. It only screws you over. Rule number four, don't act upon something you hear in passing. The person speaking is most likely talking about something else. And finally, don't give a girl a nickname without asking if she likes it. That's one of the easier ways to piss a woman off." I shudder a bit, remembering Ms. Goodwitch asking what a dominatrix was. That was an awkward conversation…

Jaune blinks in confusion. "Uh… thanks, I guess?"

I nod my head. "You're welcome. I need to go, I'll talk to you later." I say as I start making my way to Ruby and her sister. _'Half-sister. Hopefully, Jaune doesn't become Vomit Boy, and focuses more on Pyrrha than Wiess. That advice should keep him from embarrassing himself too much.'_

"-I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" _'And there's my cue. Thanks Ruby.'_

"I doubt anyone has normal knees in this school." The two girls turn to look at me, Ruby's eyes lighting up in recognition. "After all, you guys look like a fashion designer was told to make armor an accessory."

"Hey! You're that guy from the roof!" Ruby exclaims, pointing her finger at me.

"So you're the guy my sister was talking about! My name's Yang, Ruby's older sister." The blonde holds her hand out.

I hold my hands up in an 'I surrender' position. "Nice to meet you. And for the record, your sister is cute, but a little too young for me. No need to shake me down or anything." _'Not looking forward to that. Still, as much as I would like to cuddle and feed Ruby cookies, she needs to focus on school first.'_

She glares, crossing her arms under her assets. "What is she not good enough for you or something?"

"Not at all. She seems younger than all everyone on this ship, so I'm assuming she was moved ahead at least a year or two, if not three or four. She will need to spend a large amount of time catching up with the rest of us." _'Please buy it…. Seriously Ruby?! What did I say that made you blush!'_

Before Yang could reply, a hologram of Ms. Goodwitch appears on the window next to us. While she's talking, I make my way over to Ruby. "Hey, are you ok?"

She shakes herself out of her stupor. "H-huh?"

"I asked if you were ok. I didn't see you take any hits a few days ago, but it doesn't hurt to check." I say with a small smile.

"Oh! I got a couple scratches, but my aura healed them up! Thanks for asking though!" Her face finally shifts back to its normal color.

"Ah, alright." _'Crap! Almost forgot about aura… and I still don't have mine unlocked. Wait, if I don't have aura, then how did Melodic Cudgel snap when it hit me? And that crater, there's no way I should have made that when I fell even if I did land on the nova. Somethings off.'_ My thoughts are cut short when I feel a tapping on my shoulder. Ruby and Yang are gone, the only people left on the ship were Jaune and I.

"Derrick?"

I turn to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go see our home for the next few years, shall we?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

' _This school looks like a cross between the Notre Dame, and a medieval castle. I get the need for style, but really Oz? You could have saved a lot of… unless the building itself is propaganda to convince young kids to be hunters.'_ Jaune and I had separated after leaving the ship. He decided to stay close to the landing pad while I went off to explore. As I make my way back to the front, I see Ruby and a girl in white standing over a pile of suit cases. I book it, racing to them when I see Wiese start shaking a vial of Dust. I reach them in time to see Ruby ready to sneeze, placing my finger underneath her nose.

"Woah there! Last thing we need is all this Dust going of-" I say, scuffing my shoe on the ground. None of us knew that there was more Dust on the ground, and I had just set it off.

*BOOOOOM!*

The resulting explosion sent the girls flying away, Ruby landing ten feet away and Wiess landing fifteen feet away. The Dust I set off was Ice Dust, so before the rest activated, my foot was frozen to the ground. Surprisingly, my foot being frozen, and the sub sequential explosion, did not hurt as much as I thought they would.

'… _ow. Quick check, arms are good, hands and fingers are still there, legs are still attached, right leg is frozen up to the knee, and my right side feels like that time I set off a fire cracker on my skin. Minor burns and holes in my hoodie…. HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT DIE AGAIN?!'_

Wiess recovers first, looking at her now open and empty suitcase sitting beside her in shock and rage. "YOU IMBECILE!" She shrieks, getting up and stomping towards the rest of her luggage, which had been blown in a rough arc about eight feet from the detonation point. When she reaches it, she checks the other suit cases. Seeing that the outer shell managed to protect the contents, she whirls around to glare at Ruby, who is just now getting up. By now the smoke clears from the unintentional bomb, and I can see the rant forming on the heiress's lips. I break the ice keeping my leg on the ground, attracting the attention of both girls. Ruby freezes in place at the sight of me, while Wiess has to stop and process the fact that I wasn't blown away and I was relatively fine. Looking at both girls, I notice their clothes are scorched and torn and their skin was burnt.

"…Schnee." I glare at the girl, who shrinks back in fear and shame. "That, stung. A lot. Maybe you should check your crap before you start bitching. Might save yourself the embarrassment of calling daddy and telling him you lost half your dust before initiation." I help Ruby to her feet, and upon seeing Jaune, I direct her to him. _'Lazy ass. How the hell did he sleep… and those pills I gave him induce drowsiness. Fine.'_

"Ruby, do you see the guy asleep on the ground over there? Wake him up and tell him Derrick wants him to be your friend." She nods in acknowledgement before doing as I asked. I turn to Wiess, ready to lay into her when I see Ms. Goodwitch glaring at the four of us.

"Uh… Hi?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Unbelievable! You three destroyed the courtyard and could have been killed!" Ms. Goodwitch has been laying into us for the last ten minutes in her office, going on and on about how reckless we were. Jaune woke up about five minutes ago, the poor guy shrinking back every time Goodwitch got close to him. I don't blame the guy.

Finally, she stops and sighs. "Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee, and Mr. Arc, please go to the Headmaster's office for the speech you missed. Mr. Bastone, please follow me to the infirmary."

Before leaving the room, Jaune asks, "Is he going to be alright, Professor?"

She walks to the door, beckoning for me to follow her before she answers. "Yes Mr. Arc. Due to the nature of his admission, we do not have basic medical records for Mr. Bastone. I plan to rectify this immediately."

I put my hand on his shoulder while the professor locks her door. "I'll be fine Jaune. And look, you have two new friends to talk to. I'll see you and Ruby later." Goodwitch has her door closed and is now walking down the hall. "I gotta go. See ya!" I run to catch up with Goodwitch, leaving the three to themselves.

Once they are out of sight, I start talking. "So what do you want to talk about? Or is this about me coming from another world?" She stops for a second, turning to look me in the eyes.

"The girls had aura to protect themselves, and they still had second degree burns. How did you survive that blast? It should have killed you!"

I put my hands up in an attempt to calm her down. "Look professor, I don't know either. All the dust did was burn my clothes a bit, freeze my leg to the ground, and burn all the hair on my right arm off. It didn't even burn, just stung a bit."

She throws her hands up in frustration and storms down the hall at a fast pace. "But how?! Even I couldn't walk away from a blast like that without any burns. And what is that clunking sound?!"

I avoid looking her in the eyes, seeing the sign for the infirmary down the hall. "There's still ice on my shoe ma'am." We walk in, I sit down in one of the chairs while the professor talks to the woman behind the counter. _'Huh. Last time I was in any kind of clinic was when Contessa was born… NO! I WILL GET BACK DAMN IT! If I can help Ozpin take down Salem, he will owe me one hell of a favor. I can use that to get Ironwood to figure out a way back home…. Or I can just do what Wiess did in Out of Place and mix a bunch of dust together… yeah that will not end well. Back to plan A then.'_

"Mr. Bastone?" A woman wearing a doctor's coat with the red cross and Beacon's emblem called my name.

"Y-Yes ma'am?" _'Fucking stuttered. Damn it! I have to keep it together!'_

"Please follow Glynda and I to the examination room." I do as she asks.

When we arrive, she turns to me with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Mr. Bastone, but given that you are not native to Remnant, we will have to preform every test we have to ensure we can treat you here should you be injured." _'Well… shit.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Jaune's POV**

We watched Derrick and Professor Goodwitch walk down the hall, finally losing sight of them when they turned a corner. We start walking to the headmaster's office, the girl in white leading us.

I turned to Ruby and Sn- _'No! Remember the rules!'_ Wiess. "So, Wha- "

"I don't trust him." Wiess states.

I try again. "Uh… He's actually pretty cool." Both of them look at me. "H-he gave me some medicine for my motion sickness a-and gave me some advice for talking to people."

Ruby tilts her head to the side. "He did? I met him a couple days ago, when he helped me fight Roman Torchwick."

Wiess snaps her eyes back to Ruby. "He did what?! How did he fight Roman Torchwick?! With what?!"

Ruby shies away from Wiess, her high-pitched yelling visibly pushing the younger girl away. "He used his car to hit the thugs like skreeeech! And then he used a really strong shotgun to shoot at Torchwick! And then we chased him to a nearby roof, when a bullhead showed up. Derrick started yelling, then he nearly took out one of the engines with a single shot from his gun! He kept yelling and firing and each shot went straight into the airship like it was wet !"

"Wait," I cut in, "how did his gun shoot into the bullhead? Aren't those things bullet-proof?"

"I…. I don't know… he just got mad and started shooting. He even managed to hit the lady, a bullet going into her knee. That's why she threw a fireball at us while Roman flew the ship away."

"None of this makes sense!" Wiess yells, "If he was a hunter in training, he wouldn't have used a car to attack in the first place. And no matter how strong the weapon, dust ammunition will not penetrate aura on the first try! We will discuss this later, we are here." She calls the elevator. While we wait, I can't help but think, _'Who are you Derrick?'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

Goodwitch and I are staring at the needle trying to penetrate my ski- *snap* the nurse sighs, reaching for another needle. The doctor looks over the results of the other tests, shaking his head in confusion.

"I don't understand. Denser muscle and bone composition, harder skin, grossly overweight, yet your body composition says you're perfectly healthy." He tosses the folder onto the counter he's leaning against and sighs. "I was informed of your origins, but this doesn't make any sense. Just, how?" he says, holding his hand palm up in my direction.

' _I think… maybe.'_ I clear my throat. "Just a quick question, but does anyone know the force of gravity at sea level? And while we're at it, the standard air pressure at sea level?" They look at me in confusion, before Goodwitch speaks up.

"Gravity is 7.82 meters per second per second, and the air pressure is 8.52 pounds per square inch. Why does this matter?" She asks quirking her left eyebrow. The other two people in the room stop what they were doing to listen to the answer as well.

"It's a matter of air pressure and gravity. The standard air pressure back home is 14.7 pounds per square inch, and the gravity is 9.81 meters per second per second. Higher air pressure means harder skin and denser bones, and the muscle tissue is from more gravity pulling me down to earth. Maybe. I was studying to be a mechanical engineer before I got here, so I don't know everything about the atmosphere." _'Best I could come up with anyway. Since I'm here…'_ "On an unrelated note, can one of you unlock my aura? I've been hearing lots of stuff about it, like using it to power a semblance to it protecting and healing you. So… please?"

The doctor speaks just as Goodwitch opens her mouth. "I'm sure Professor Goodwitch would be happy to, but I don't think you will need aura. Your body, as it is now, is comparable to third year students using their aura to enhance their bodies past their natural limits. You, on the other hand, could go exercise even more and become as strong as a newly licensed huntsman before the end of the first semester. I've noticed the more we try to draw your blood, the harder the skin in the area becomes. Your body adapts much faster than anyone on Remnant." The doctor leans back, resting his head against the wall. "And if what you said about breaking Torchwick's weapon with your face is true, your bones are comparable to Dust infused metal."

"Wait," I hold up my hand. "Dust infused metal breaking on my cheek doesn't explain how I wasn't roasted alive when the Dust exploded. Care to explain that, Doc?"

The doctor crosses his arms. "As far as I can tell, you can't interact with Dust, even if it's been activated already. Hunters and Huntresses can use their auras to interact with Dust, because all people on Remnant are born from Dust. We have a small, constantly regenerating amount of Dust in our bodies, powering our aura and generally keeping us alive. Since you are from a different planet, you don't have that dust in you. So, for the moment, you can't use Dust. However, given how adaptable your body is compared to ours, that is subject to change. Now, is there anything you have that can cut through your skin?"

"Yes, actually. I keep my knife on me at all times." I say while pulling out my knife, although calling it that is an understatement. The blade itself is almost eight inches long with the first inch and a half angling away from the point before straightening out into the hilt. The whole knife is matte black except for the blade, which shines in the artificial light. "This good enough for you?" I say while flipping the knife around so I'm holding it by the blade, the handle pointed at the doctor.

He swallows nervously, before taking the knife. "Y-yes, thank you. Nurse, please ready the needle for drawing blood. I will make an initial incision on the skin, weakening it enough for you to fill three vials." The nurse does as she's asked, nodding her head at the doctor when she is ready. "In three, two, one."

I don't react to the pain of the knife cutting through my arm. The doctor is quick to move out of the nurse's way, allowing her to fill three fifty milliliter vials and a one liter emergency bag with blood. The doctor is taking notes while staring at my eyes. _'Getting a little creepy there, doc.'_

"Incredible! Any other person would be woozy, on the verge of losing consciousness after losing that much blood, yet here you are barely reacting! You would make a great huntsman based on your biology alone!"

I interrupt his little spiel and take my blade back. "Doc, I appreciate your compliments, but I think it's time for Professor Goodwitch and I to leave. It's dinner time, and I'm hungry!" I say, getting up from the examination table and stretching. _'I must have been sitting for hours!'_ Almost every joint in my body cracks and pops before settling into place. "Ahhh… Much better! Professor, could you please direct me to the cafeteria?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I finally enter the ballroom. Dinner was uneventful, I just grabbed the food I wanted, ate it, then placed the dishes away. I forwent using utensils after the first set snapped in half in my hands. Anyway, the ballroom. Apparently, I have a small fanclub, because I am swarmed by six or seven people as soon as I enter.

The kid in front asks me, "Did you really take down Roman Torchwick?!"

I blink, then remember the events of two nights ago. "No I did not. I chased him away from an attempted robbery though." All of their eyes light up, and I realize I have to nip this in the but before I have some kind of cult worship thing going on. "Alright, look. I was in the right place, at the right time. The rest of that encounter was pure luck. Whatever you think it was, it was luck. Now I'm tired and I- ""YOU!" "-have to deal with her. Night." I finish my little speech as Jaune, Ruby, Wiess and Yang show up, only to drag me to their sleeping bags. The four of them had all their bags close together. _'That's odd. Jaune I can understand, but why is Wiess with them? Did Ruby and Wiess become friends already? And now that I think about it, where's Blake? I haven't seen… her. I'm replacing Blake. Wonderful. Shit, they're talking to me!'_

"-you should tell us what's going on!"

"First of all, calm down. I just spent the last few hours in the infirmary, and I am really tired right now. I just want to sleep, so thanks for saving a spot for me." I lay down in the space between the four bags. I'm about to fall asleep when one of them nudges me on the arm. I crack one eye open, seeing Ruby doing her best puppy pout. I groan and sit up. "One."

Wiess answers for the four of them. "One what?"

"One question each. And if I'm vague about an answer, it means I don't trust you guys enough yet. With the exception of Ruby, I met you guys today. I'm not going to tell you all my secrets."

Ruby cheers, throwing her fist in the air. "Yay! Me first!"

I give her a small smile and roll my eyes. "Sure Ruby. Yang goes after you, then Jaune, and finally, the Schnee. And before you give me lip, heiress, we blew up because you didn't pack your bags correctly. That, and I don't know your first name. Anyway, Ruby! Ask your question."

"Ok! What's your weapon?" Yang and, surprisingly, Wiess facepalm, although the latter mutters, "dolt," under her breath.

"My weapon? I have three. First is my Nova shotgun. Second is my side-arm, a Desert Eagle. Finally, my knife." I pull out the knife the doctor used and showed it to them. Ruby starts drooling over it, before I snap my fingers to bring her out of it. I put the knife away and point to Jaune.

"Oh! Uh, where can I get those pills you gave me? They helped a lot!"

"I can show you the next time we go to Vale. Yang? You're up."

"Ok Mr. Awesome, why did you help my sister two days ago? You were in a car and you could have just drove off. So why?"

"That… well, I don't trust you all with the beginning of that story, but the short version is that Ruby reminded me of my baby sister. As an older sibling to another, I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about. Anyway, once I took out the thugs, Torchwick aimed his cane at Ruby, and it just escalated from there." Yang sat back, satisfied with the answer. "What's your question, Wiess?"

"I wish to know how you survived the Dust explosion that nearly killed Ruby and I."

"Ah. That. Uh… can I take a rain check on that?" I look to the others, seeing curiosity and traces of suspicion in their eyes. "Fine. I can't use Dust, at all. My body just doesn't react with it at all. Happy?" I gave the heiress a slight glare and frown.

"No, because that only raises more questions!"

"Too bad heiress, I'm tired. Ask Professor Goodwitch tomorrow if you're so curious. Night everyone."

I take off my backpack and hoodie, bunching up the latter and using it as a pillow on the former. My last thought before I fell asleep was. _'I'll have to tell them eventually. Hopefully they don't take it that badly."_


	3. But that Doesn't Mean

But That Doesn't Mean

 **AN: Hey everyone! WOW! 79 views, and it's only been 24 hours! I'm kinda flying by the seat of my pants with this tale. I just make it up as I go along. Anyhow, REVIEWS!**

 **V1DEOGAMER: Thanks for the compliment! I hope you like the rest of the chapters as much as the first.**

 **DaToskin: Yeah. His biology is adapted for Earth, not Remnant. As for the Dust in the body thing, the show does say humans and faunus were born from Dust in the first episode. And it reiterates that in Volume 4 with Qrow's explanation. I have no idea if I'll stick to cannon long enough to get that far, or if diverge somewhere in Volume 2. Either way, I have no idea, which means you can have fun guessing!**

 **Panzer-12: Dude! You just gave me one hell of an idea! Blake will be in this fic now. I haven't met her yet because she is still indecisive about leaving the Fang. By now, this is an AU that follows the story line but goes off on its own tangent for a bit before coming back. For example, initiation changes, but the formation of team RWBY does not.**

 **I own Derrick and the car. Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth, the desert eagle belongs to the United States Military, and the Nova belongs to Italy.**

' _Thoughts'_

*Sounds*

"Talking"

 **POV Change**

 **My POV**

Morning came too early, and the sun decided to be a bitch. _'uh… Really?! Shine right on my eyes, not anyone else, just me! What time is it?'_ I check my watch, grimacing at the time. _'Six Thirty?! You know what, I'm not surprised anymore. This whole experience has been one long streak of bad luck.'_ I hear other students groan and shift, slowly coming back from the land of dreams. I get up and grab my bag, heading to the showers. _'Maybe I can return the armor I bought? I don't need it, considering the worst injury I can get on this planet is a paper cut from Crescent Rose. I'm still susceptible to regular fire and water though. Gotta be careful when the dust robbery thing happens at the docks…. If I trained, could I throw containers at the bullheads?'_ I arrive at the showers. I walk into a stall, take out my scrubber, soap, and shampoo from my bag, strip, then shower. _'Nah. I might be able to lift half of one after a year of body building, but nothing like tossing them around like they're foam blocks.'_ I shut off the water and dry off before retrieving my clothes. I put on a black T-shirt with a white tribal design on the left side, starting at the bottom hem and ending at my armpit. Then comes the navy-blue jeans that I roll the bottoms up a to form cuffs at the end of the legs. After that, I put on a hooded forest camouflage jacket with an American flag patch attached to the Velcro sewn onto the upper right arm. I put on my belt, attaching my pistol holster and magazine clips on my right and left sides respectively. I put on black combat boots that I reinforced with overlapping metal plating and two ammo belts for my shotgun shells. The first belt goes over my right shoulder down to my left hip, and the second one goes over my left shoulder and sits on my right hip forming an X of leather on my chest and back. The shells themselves are a rainbow of colors, red for Dragons Breath, blue for Armor Piercing, orange for Double Slug, Green for Rubber Rounds, yellow for Pitbull, violet for Explosive, white for standard, and black for Recoil. _'That day spent making more shotgun ammo was a day well spent. So glad I saved the recipes for gunpowder, thermite, and explosives on my phone. With these bandoilers, I have 360 shells, forty of each type, and I can easily put on another one. Man, when Ruby sees what these things can do, she'll flip!'_

With that amusing thought, I pack my dirty clothes away in my bag and make my way to the cafeteria. _'I wonder what they're up to?'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Ruby POV**

I wake up with a yawn, sitting up and stretching before letting my arms flop to the ground. I look around, seeing Yang, Jaune and Wiess still asleep. _'Huh, Derrick must have woken up early.'_

I nudge Jaune awake. "Jaune. Wake up Jaune." He shifts in his sleep before waking up.

"W-wha? Ruby?"

I give him a small smile. "yeah, it's me. Can you wake up Wiess? I have to wake up Yang." *SNORE! * I sigh. _'Yep. That's my sister. Wait, today is initiation, which means Derrick will be using his guns!'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

'… _the hell got her so excited this early in the morning? Eh, I'll worry about it in the locker room.'_

I finish my pancakes, eggs, and bacon, then make my way to the lockers. I pull out the scroll Goodwitch gave me and look up my locker number. _'Locker 1? Huh. I didn't know I was that important.'_ Looking around, the lockers are rather large. _'It's not like my guns won't fit into one of these. So why give me…'_ My thought process stops when I see my locker. It's much bigger than the others, almost double the size of the normal ones. I shrug and use my scroll to open it. _'…I knew I had a lot of ammo, but holy shit!'_ The locker was filled to the brim with ammo boxes and tins, my guns fitted into the thin slot between all the shells and bullets. The Nova has a note taped to it.

"Mr. Bastone,

This is all the ammunition from your vehicle, as well as the left-over shells you did not put into your ammo belt. While stockpiling ammunition is encouraged for our students, please realize having almost 1500 shells for your shotgun and 800 rounds for your pistol is overkill. As such, you are banned from making more ammunition until you have 500 pistol rounds and 800 shells in this locker. Also, you are to provide Ms. Goodwitch with an inventory of the number of rounds and shell each week here at Beacon, and a description as to what the color of the shells mean.

Good luck on your initiation,

Headmaster Ozpin."

'… _that was a thing. I'll just switch out the green shells for twenty orange and twenty yellow. That should give me a pretty balanced range of firepower. I wonder where they-'_ My thoughts are interrupted when I see Ruby and the others standing in front of me.

"Hey guys. Ready for initiation?" I ask, closing my locker door and leaning on it in one motion.

Wiess answers before anyone else. "Yes, we are. However, I still want to know why you can't use Dust. If you couldn't use Dust, then you should have died a long time ago!" She stops and takes a calming breath when Jaune puts his hand on her shoulder. "So, please explain."

I shrug, seeing no reason not to tell them part of the truth. "I can't use Dust because my body doesn't have Dust in it. At all. The guys down in the infirmary are just as confused as you, so don't worry about it." A girl with crimson hair, green eyes, and bronze armor walks behind them, heading deeper into the locker room.

"Hey Wiess," I point behind her, sending her attention to the crimsonette, "potential partner over there."

She says a quick thank you before rushing off to the girl. I turn to Jaune. "Go, follow her. Talk to the girl she's following. She has the potential to be a really good friend to you." Jaune opens his mouth to protest, but I silence him with a glare and send him on his way. I then turn to the girls remaining. "What's up?"

"You really got that leadership thing going on, don't ya?" Yang teases with a smirk.

"I've been in his position before. Socially awkward and generally clueless as to how to talk to people. I just wanted to make his life easier." I get off my locker. "Come on. It's time we left."

Yang starts to protest when the intercom turns on, Goodwitch's voice ringing out. "Would all first-year students please make their way to the Beacon cliffs?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the first-years were lined up on metal plates, facing the forest below Beacon. I'm thinking to myself while Ozpin tells the rest of the class how initiation worked. _'Get launched, first eye contact means partners for the rest of Beacon, head north, find the temple, grab a relic and head back. Doesn't seem that bad.'_ I do a quick once over on my gear while the students before me get launched. _'Loaded three recoil rounds into the Nova, everything is strapped on tight, bag is zipped close and on tight. Let's do this!'_ The panel below me clicks, then launches me into the sky. I notice I didn't fly as high or as far as the rest of the students. I see Yang and Ruby flying away, before smirking. _'Recoil rounds, time to shine!'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Third person POV**

Ozpin halted the launching of students after Derrick was launched. This had the unintended effect of drawing the students' attention to him. "Glynda, you said it was recommended not to unlock his aura?" he asked the woman standing next to him.

"Yes. We do not know what his aura would use to power itself, given the lack of dust in his body. It could very well kill him."

Ozpin shook his head. "I-" *BOOOM!*

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked out over the forest. In the distance, they saw a dissipating fireball with a stream of smoke leading to a small green dot, which disappeared into the trees. Ozpin could hear someone cursing from his spot on the cliff. _'Well,'_ he thought to himself, _'at least we know he won't die by Grimm…'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

"Owwww…"

I look around, seeing a crater around myself. I sit up, stretching and popping a few bones back in place. I take another look around, but freeze when I hear a growl from behind me. I dive forward, rolling onto my back as soon as I hit the ground. I pull out my Eagle, firing it into the Ursa pack in front of me. I unload all seven .50 cal rounds into the pack, killing four and disabling three more. More Ursa enter the clearing from the forest, totaling thirteen Grimm that can still kill me. I back away while firing twice, scoring headshots. As I do this, I pull my Nova off my back and pump the gun twice, emptying it. Before I can load an orange shell, an Ursa's claws rake across my back, forcing me to the ground. I flip myself over load the shell into the Nova and fire. The blast destroys the upper half of the Ursa, the others pausing in their attack. I start yelling at the top off my lungs, not knowing a pair of lavender eyes are watching me from the trees.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" I scream while loading a red shell. A malicious grin forms on my face. "YOU CAN FUCKING HAVE IT!" I pull the trigger, the fireball engulfing eight members of the dwindling pack. The remaining two charge, only for one to be blasted away. I meet the remaining Grimm head on, punching its raised paw with my fist. I hear gunfire behind me, but I pay it no mind as I pull out my knife. I rush the Ursa, stabbing it in the arm. The Grimm bear roars in pain, and I answer it with a bullet from my Eagle entering its head.

"Wow." I whip my pistol around, pointing it right at Yang's eye. She puts her hands up in surrender. "Whoa! Easy there, partner!"

I freeze at the word partner, before pulling my gun away and holstering it. "Sorry. I'm on an adrenaline high."

"I figured," she says, shifting her weight onto one leg and putting a hand on her hip. "I came running when I felt the ground shake. I hung back until I saw you go down, but then you blasted that Ursa. Seems to me he couldn't bear the pressure." She finishes with a grin.

I look at her for a second, then, "Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I fall over, laughing my ass off. When I calm down and get up, I meet her eyes with a grin. "This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership"

She grins back, before giving me a concerned frown. "Hey, are you ok? You don't have aura, and you took a bad hit from that Ursa."

I wave her off. All I feel are for lines of paper cuts and a draft on my back. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm durable as hell. I'll tell you why after initiation. Deal?" I ask, holding my hand out.

She shakes it. "Deal, now let's get going!" She yells while taking off at full speed. I follow her, keeping up with a jog. _'Well that's interesting. I can keep up with Yang without trying. I wonder what I can do when my life depends on it? Those Ursa should have been a huge threat, if it weren't for having the equivalent of metal skin. I wonder if Jaune and Pyrrah are partners? If they are, Arkos will be a thing before the semester is over. Oh, there's the temple. Cool. If I remember correctly, first comes Ren and Nora. Then Ruby falls from the sky, intercepted by Jaune while Pyrrha runs from the Deathstalker. Finally, Wiess falls from a Nevermore, and Jaune tries to catch her. Oh! I feel the ground rumble! Let's see what changed'_

Two minutes later, and the only difference I could see was Jaune's comment to Wiess when he jumped to catch her. _'Did I accidently set up White Knight?'_ I see Ruby about to charge the Deathstalker, but I grab her cloak before she could speed off.

"Grab a relic and run. Or take out birdy. I'll deal with the 'stalker."

Pyrrah, of all people, protests. "What?! No offense to your skill, but it would take a fully trained Huntsman to kill a Deathstalker alone!" I smirk at her, then pull the Nova off my back. I load three white shells, two violet shells and a blue shell into its ammo tube before cocking the gun. The sound of the mechanism working silences the rest of the group.

"Look, either run to a better battleground to fight the bird or take it out here. Just keep it off me while I deal with Stingy." With those words, I point and shoot at the Grimm scorpion.

Now, the armor piercing rounds are designed to go through a quarter inch of reinforced steel plating. Considering the white shells, the normal 12-gauge buckshot, were able to turn a supposedly bullet-proof bullhead into swiss cheese, I roughly translated the thickness needed to stop one of these things here on Remnant. The closest approximation I could get was eighteen inches of Dust-infused metal plating. _**Eighteen fucking inches of armor are needed to stop a blue shell on Remnant.**_ So, it was no surprise to me when the slug went through the shell of the oversized bug like it wasn't there. What did surprise me, was that I hit its right claw instead of its head, and that the claw fell off the body of the bug with a mess of cracks on it. The Nevermore stopped cawing, the Deathstalker roared in pain, temporally paralyzed, and the hunters in training stood behind me, stupefied at the sight. Ruby's drooling, looking at the Nova like it's her new god. Yang and Jaune are stuck between wanting to keep their distance, and gushing on how awesome that was. Pyrrah looked shocked, but you could tell she was re-evaluating her opinions on me and my weapons. Nora has stars in her eyes, the only thing holding her back from glomping me and asking me endless questions was Ren, who was struggling to keep his face its normal stoic mask. Wiess somehow become more pale, muttering, "he blew up, but was fine…. Now he can wound Deathstalkers like its nothing… who IS he?"

I look over my shoulder, grinning at their reactions. "Told you." I return the Nova to my back, securing it in place with the ammo belt, then charge at the Grimm. It meets my advance with a roar, swinging its remaining claw into my side too fast for me to block. I'm sent rag dolling on the ground, not moving nearly as far as another trainee if they were to take the same blow. The sight of me getting a "lethal" injury spurs the rest of the group into action, with Jaune, Nora, and Ren running to me and the rest book it out of the clearing, shooting up at the Nevermore to keep its attention on them. I get up, feeling the bruise forming on my side. _'That hurt. A lot. This fucker almost killed me.'_ I shudder, actually feeling the adrenalin flood into my bloodstream. I look at the fight in front of me, the three of them holding their own quite well until I see the tail preparing to impale Ren. I sprint into the fray, slamming my shoulder into the main body of the Grimm. I crushed two of its legs on impact, and send the bug skidding ten feet away. Backing away immediately, I take out Nova and eject the spent blue shell.

''Get away from it!" I yell at the three while cocking the shotgun, the mechanism loading the violet shell with a satisfying click. "Fire in the hole!" I scream, then fire into the joints of the legs I crushed. At first, all you could see is the impact of the explosive going into the body of the Grimm. Then it explodes, the hard shell only serving to liquefy the innards of the beast before failing. The majority of the blast was directed up, making it rain blood and bone fragments for a few seconds. Jaune and Nora cheered while Ren watched the bug disintegrate in satisfaction. They turned to me, intending to give me thanks on a job well done, only to see a green, brown, and black blur moving in the direction the girls went. The caw of the Nevermore reminded them they still had one more Grimm to kill. They ran after me, hoping they weren't too late.

I arrive at the other set of ruins quickly. The girls are in the tower, Pyrrah and Ruby at the top shooting at the Nevermore while Wiess and Yang fend off its attacks on them. I run to Ruby, passing the heiress and brawler on the way up.

"Ruby! Do you have a plan to take down the bird?" I yell when I reach the two of them.

"Uh… Yeah! How strong is the recoil on your gun?!" I unload all the shells currently in the gun before loading seven black shells.

"Strong enough to send me through a concrete wall. Why?" She nods and jumps to the bridge near the entrance of the ruins.

"Yang, Pyrrah! Get it low enough for Wiess to trap it in place! Derrick, get over here!"

Pyrrah nods, then managed to shoot one of the Nevermore's eyes. I jump after Ruby, just as the bird flies low enough for Yang to hop onto it. She attacks one of its wings, making the Nevermore crash into the cliff behind the tower it just destroyed. Pyrrah and Yang land on the dirt side of the bridge, Wiess joining us after freezing the tail of the bird to the rock face it crashed into.

I cock the Nova, gaining Ruby's attention. "What do you need me to do?"

"Think you can launch me onto the cliff face from here?"

I think for a second. "Yup. Use my back as a springboard. Tell me when you're ready and I'll fire."

She turns to Wiess. "Can you help me run up the wall?"

"Hmph! Can I?"

We stare at the heiress. Ruby starts to ask, "Can y-"

"Of course I can!" She backs away and turns to me.

"Ready?"

"Yup. Hop on." I crouch down, Nova facing away from the Nevermore. Ruby jumps up and curls into herself in a position where she will fall on her face if- "Fire!"

 ***BOOOOOM!***

The recoil sends both of us flying, Ruby jumps off me using her semblance to hook her now unfolded Cresent Rose on the neck of the Grimm. She starts running up the wall thanks to white glyphs appearing in a line on it. While she sprints up the cliff, I crash into the rubble of the stone ruins. _'….Ow. The recoil on that thing alone should have ripped my arm off, let alone falling onto solid stone. Oh so very thankful I'm tougher here than on Earth. Now, I just have to get out of this rubble and up the cliff.'_ I crawl out of the rubble, the only signs of me landing in the pile of rocks being minor bruises and dust on my clothes.

I walk up to the rest of the group, Ruby still looking down at us from the cliff. They turned away from the cliff for some reason. Nora's… crying? Ren's comforting Nora, Yang's pissed at something, and the rest of them look like they just…. _'They think I'm dead. If I wasn't so surprised from surviving that, I probably would be.'_

"-moron had aura!"

I put on a trolling grin, then eject the spent round from Nova and reload in the same motion. The sound catching their attention.

"Now now, Yang. Didn't I tell you I was durable as hell?" I just finished talking when Nora hug tackles me. I manage to stay upright and hug her back.

"W-we thought you DIED!" She yells, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Hey! I'm not dead, okay. Dry those tears. Cute girls shouldn't be crying. Besides, why cry over me? I'd thought you'd be more concerned with Ren than me."

Ren speaks up. "She sees you as her explosion brother now. Given how you killed the Deathstalker, it's not surprising." I nod in understanding, then pale.

"Uh, not trying to burst anyone's bubble, but isn't that the cliff we have to climb to reach the headmaster?"

All of us freeze for a second, then groan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You four collected the white rook pieces. You shall be known from this day forward as team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc."

Ozpin is assigning us our teams at the moment, and it looks like- yup. Jaune passed out. Pyrrah carries him off the stage and Ozpin starts calling us up.

"And finally, Derrick Bastone, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

I see Weiss shoot Ruby a look of envy before I poke her in the ribs. She turns to me with the intent of telling me off, but she clams up upon seeing my glare. Yang congratulates Ruby, and the four of us head to our dorm for the night. I open the door and hold it open for the girls to enter. As soon as I close it after entering the room myself, Weiss points a finger in my face.

"I will not be ignored! I asked you, multiple times now, how you were able to survive the explosion yesterday. And now, I'm sure our new teammates are curious how that Deathstalker didn't kill you, or how falling back first onto stone did not paralyze you! So talk! How are you able to endure so much?!" She exclaims.

"Do you want the short version or the long version? I'm only asking so I don't keep us up for another hour." This time, Yang answers.

"Long version, Mr. Invincible. And how's your back?"

"My back? Oh! It's fine, I think it healed up already. Anyway, story time. Do any of you know the multiverse theory?" Yang and Ruby shake their heads and Weiss nods. "Ok, so the multiverse theory, when you get to the very basic idea of it, means that every possible reality exists. And that it is technically possible to travel between these realities."

"Wait, are you saying…"

"Yes, Ruby. I'm not from Remnant. And before you go on about how it's impossible, you've never seen guns do what mine can, have you?"

"No, I haven't. But that doesn't mean anything!"

I sigh and pull out a white shell from my ammo belt and hand it to Weiss. "None of my bullets or shells use Dust. From what I can tell, Hunters and Huntresses use red Dust to propel your rounds at your targets. I use gunpowder which is more stable and detonates more efficiently than Dust ever could. It propels anything I shoot at supersonic speeds, making dodging impossible and allowing them to ignore aura. Yes, Ruby, that's why the pyromancer collapsed on the night we met. I destroyed her kneecap, so it will be a while before she can make any moves on her own." I say, answering her question before she could ask.

"Well that's all well and good, but you still haven't told us how you got here." Yang points out.

"The weird looking car in the Beacon student parking? I was driving that when a freak thunderstorm happened. Lightning struck the car, but instead of the gas igniting, killing me in a massive fireball, I appeared in the dock area of Vale. One thing led to another, and I happened to drive up to Ruby and Torchwick. The rest you know."

"While your origin certainly cleared up a few other matters, you still haven't told us how you're so… so..."

"Durable? The simple answer is more gravity, higher air pressure, and the fact I wasn't born from Dust like every other person on Remnant. The more gravity a person feels, the harder it is to move around. Same thing with air pressure, except it's more like a full body blanket constantly pushing against you. Earth, my home, has more gravity, and nearly twice the air pressure of Remnant. As for the dust, you guys know you have a small amount of Dust in you, right? Well, I don't have that Dust. Until my body adapts to Dust, I can't use it. Now, we are really tired from Initiation, so how about we sleep, then fix up the room in the morning. Sound good?" The girls agree, and we all prepare for, then fall asleep.

 **AN: Holy hell that sucked. I can't write action scenes for the life of me. Anyway, I will be placing Blake in this fic, but she won't show for at least three chapters. Gotta do that character development stuff first. As for Derrick's apparent stupidity in the initiation: 1, he had no idea how strong the recoil rounds would be. 2, he was told that he was as close to invincible a hunter could get. Of course, as a teenager, he throws caution out the window. 3, one night is not enough time to adjust from being a relative weakling on Earth, to being strong enough to punch concrete and durable enough to break stone with his back.**

 **So, like, follow and leave a review!**

 **Sam out!**


	4. Change Has to be Negative

Change has to Be Negative.

 **AN: Hello there! Thanks for keeping up with me so far with All It Takes. I got a few new questions and suggestions in the reviews, so I'll answer them first.**

 **Panzer-12: Thanks for pointing out the bandolier thing. I did some research and found a 180 round 5.56mm bandolier is the same size as the one I said Derrick has. Yeah… I went back and changed it. He has two bandoliers now in an x. Think Rambo when he carries a massive amount of ammunition on him. As for the penetrating power of the AP shell, I'll put an explanation below.**

 **Tyson113: Thanks!**

 **Strife666: Superman? Nah. Derrick is a cocky asshole with good intentions. And the volume one finale will show just how vulnerable he can be.**

 **Cmndr. SWAG: This is why I love reviews. Your idea is in! Can't tell you which ones though. Spoilers!**

 **Shamwoohoo52: And now the money problem is solved! A lot of what Derrick has now is what he bought on Earth, or made on Remnant (the extra ammo). In order to continue to improve his arsenal, he would need a hell of a lot more Lien. Now, he has potential income. LOTS of potential income.**

 **Now, I can imagine some people are calling bull on the capabilities of what each shell can do, so I'll be putting a list at the beginning of each chapter with what each shell is able to do on Earth. As time goes on, I will add to the descriptions, most likely separating what the shells can do on Remnant. Let's start with the white shell.**

 **White-Normal round: This shell has nine steel balls one third of an inch in diameter. These were the shells Derrick was using in the first chapter. They can pass through aura and light armor with some resistance, but are generally lethal to everyone. Unless most of the pellets hit in the same general area, these shells are not lethal to Grimm. They will incapacitate them instead.**

 **Red-Dragon's Breath: A shell that has napalm and thermite in it. On Earth, these things shoot sticky fire up to sixty feet away. The shell was used against eight Ursai during initiation, burning them to nothing.**

 **Blue-Armor Piercing: The Mack Daddy of all shotgun shells Derrick has. On Earth, this shell can penetrate up to a quarter inch of re-enforced steel. The shell itself is, essentially, a slug carved into a fat rifle round. This is the tank destroyer on Remnant; the shell that goes through damn near everything.**

 **Yellow-Pitbull: These rounds are sold on Earth as home defense shells. A combination of birdshot and buckshot, these things are designed for spread and stopping power. Aura can stop the birdshot from killing you, but it will not defect the pellets themselves. Aura cannot stop the buckshot. Derrick will use these rounds against enemies like Roman, Emerald, Mercury and Neo.**

 **Orange-Double Slug: A shell that has two slugs in it instead of just the one. Minimum spread, and will stop anything, or anyone, it hits. These are Derrick's go to shells against Grimm, as they are one shot, one kill on Ursai, Beowolves, and Creeps.**

 **Violet-Explosive: A small bomb shot out of a shotgun. Enough said.**

 **Green-Rubber Rounds: Similar to the white shells, these rounds are filled with rubber balls instead of steel. Same stopping power, but will not kill anyone with aura. These are the rounds Derrick will use in spars so he doesn't kill anyone on accident.**

 **Black-Recoil: This shell does not shoot anything. The whole shell is filled to the brim with gunpowder, giving them an ungodly amount of recoil. Derrick used these shells twice so far. Once while airborne at the beginning of initiation, and again helping Ruby with her decapitation plan.**

 **These are the only shells Derrick will use for the Nova. He will not have rubber bullets for the Desert Eagle. He will, however, ask Ruby to help him modify the Nova into a mechashifting weapon. I haven't thought of a name yet, or what weapon it will be, so post your suggestions as part of your reviews!**

 **On an unrelated note, I have been told this story is moving too fast. I know. Unfortunately, I can't help it. The majority of Volume 1 was spent on Initiation, with three episodes detailing how and what Ruby did prior to attending (Chapters one and two), five episodes spent on initiation (Chapter three), two episodes spent developing Weiss and Ruby's relationship (Chapter four), four episodes on Jaune dealing with Cardin (Chapters six and seven?), followed by two episodes on Blake vs. Roman (Chapter I don't know yet). The show itself has massive time skips built into it between the Ruby and Weiss arc and the Jaune vs. Cardin arc (at least three weeks).**

 **One last thing! I have been going back and changing details on the previous chapters, and I have no idea if Fanfiction registers the edits as updates. Every time I update, there might be changes you have missed. Just letting my followers know in case they are confused about certain details.**

 **Finally, the update schedule. I will do my best to post at least two chapters a week. I have a job and college, so I cannot guarantee a specific day this story will update. That said, the most likely days I will update are Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday.**

 **I own Derrick and the car. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the guns belong to their respective militaries.**

' _Thoughts'_

 **POV Change**

"Speech"

*Sound*

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

 **My POV**

I shift in my bed, the springs of the mattress creaking at the redistribution of weight. _'Wha? What time is-'_

*FWEEET! *

"GAH!"

*CRACK! *

*THUD! *

"…ow."

'… _so, I can snap most materials like a twig when startled. Good to know. Now what the hell woke me up?'_

I look up to see Yang trying not to laugh, Ruby staring at a whistle in her hand, and Weiss looking at me from her bed in disbelief. The dam finally breaks, Yang falling to the floor, laughing her ass off. I get off the wreckage of my bed, cracking and popping my joints as I do so. Weiss gets up as I stretch, heading to the bathroom with a mutter of, "…it's too early for this."

"Holy crap!" Yang says, standing up and finally calming down. She points to what's left of my bed, giggling. "I knew you were eager to go to Beacon, but isn't it a little early to take a crack at it?" **(An: I love puns but I can't write them for shit. I'm sorry!)**

I freeze, then stare at Yang with a deadpan expression. "Yang. I love puns. But that one?" I shake my head, closing my eyes in disappointment. "No. Just, no."

Ruby shakes her head and Weiss walks out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and ready for the day.

"We needed you to get up so we can get started with our first mission!"

"Mission? Ruby, what mission?"

Yang answers, holding up an assortment of stuff. "Decorating!"

I blink, pull out my phone to check the time, then look back at Ruby. "Ruby. I don't own anything besides clothes, my ammo, by car, and my weapons. I'm going to clean up, go eat breakfast, and come back. Later."

"B-But-" She stutters, then tries her Puppy Pout on me. I put on a lazy smirk and look to my partner for help. She's stuck somewhere between shock from my reaction to Ruby's Pout, anger for saddening our leader, and… sorrow? My smirk changes to a frown. _'What could she… I just reminded them I'm not from around here. And that I left my family behind, even if I don't talk about them.'_

"Ruby, you need to try a lot harder than that to make me cave." My smirk comes back in full force. I pull out my phone from my pocket, unlock it, and pull up a picture of my baby sister. I show the girls the picture, "I lived with this cutie for a while."

The girls had mixed reactions. Yang and Ruby d'awwed, fussing over how cute Contessa was. Weiss was looking at the picture, but did not show any reaction otherwise. The sisters slowly shifted from their cuteness overload to melancholy expressions, nervously looking at between my phone, themselves, and me. I sighed, taking back the devise and walking to the door, their eyes tracking me as I went. "I'm going to the cafeteria. I'll meet you in class. It starts at nine, so don't get carried away with decorating." I say, before leaving the dorm. _'I will get back. Even if I have to take on an army to do it. Even if I have to kill Salem herself.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **POV Weiss**

' _For a man who is separated from everything he knows and loves, he is doing a remarkable job at keeping himself together. I wonder what Winter would say about him.'_ I thought as I unpacked my bags. Derrick had left five minutes ago, and the sisters and I have been decorating the room since. _'He never told us anything about his home. It is most likely talking about his place of origin is too painful. Alright, my clothes are in the closet. Now to put- Now what is this?'_ I pick up an old black backpack with blue accents. Moving it to my bed, I open it-

"Whatcha got there Ice Queen?"

"Gah!" I turn around to see the brawler and my partner looking at the bag. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with!" I try to hide the bag with my body, but it is wider than my torso. _'Damn it all! I just wanted to know him more!"_

"If you think you're going to snoop around his stuff alone, you got another thing coming, right Ruby?" She says while looking at her sister.

"I don't know Yang," she answers back, apprehension in her voice while she looks at the pack. "I want to see what's in it as much as you do, but do you want to make Derrick mad? He did take down a Deathstalker on his own. And a bullhead too!"

That reminder only increased my curiosity. He said he uses something called "gunpowder" … I have to know what it is! I face my bed again, this time opening the bag and dumping the contents on my covers. A flat black rectangle object, several wires, what looks like a charger, and three dozen small plastic or metal bricks fall under our scrutiny. The bricks have silver tape on them, with labels written in black marker. One of these bricks had "COMICS-MARVEL 1/17" written on it. Ruby picked one of them up, I took another, Yang picked up a third.

"History of war-Dawn of History to 1500 A.D.?" Ruby tilts her head in confusion.

"Fav. Fanfic Archive as of 2/17?" The label only leaves us with more questions.

"Fav. Anime Series as of 2/17?" I read from the brick I held. _'Anime? What is that? And what exactly… wait, the ends of those cables look like they go into the holes- no, ports on the bricks. That means-'_ "These are data storage devises. And judging by the labels, he constantly updated them." I look at my scroll, only to pale. I start placing all of the items on my bed back in the bag.

"Hurry! We only have seven minutes until class begins!" They help me, and I place the pack back where I found it. We run out the door, sprinting as fast as we can to Professor Port's classroom. As we race through the courtyard and past the headmaster, I can't help but wonder. _'Just what kind of world did you come from?'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

' _Huh. Even with my warning, they still barely made it. Juniper too. Jaune and his team must have been busy with something. And here comes the creepy, portly Professor Port. Really glad I brought my phone and portable battery. He's starting. Joy.'_ My team is sitting around me, with Ruby and Weiss to my left and Yang to my right. Pf. Port finishes with his opening speech and was about to jump into a story when I interrupt him. "Sir, while we would be honored to hear of your exploits in the past, could you teach the lesson first and save the story for the end? I believe that would be the most efficient and effective way to teach, sir." Weiss is gaping in disbelief, and the rest of the students are staring at me in shock and curiosity. The professor looks straight at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Really now? Perhaps I should begin with a practical exam! Thank you for volunteering Mr. Bastone! Please retrieve your weapon and armor." I shrug at his words before doing as he asks. I can hear him begin to speak again to the class as I close the door, but I can't make out the words. _'Eh. It's not like the Boarbatusk can do anything against me. Just dodge the one time and blast it while it passes with an orange shell… I wonder what Torchwick is up to. Having to take care of an injured Cinder… I do not envy him.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **POV Torchwick**

' _I really hate that kid. Not only did he disrupt the robbery, he almost killed me! Me! Roman Torchwick!'_ I sigh, catching Neo's attention. She rolls her eyes before pulling out her scroll and typing on it. She slides it into my view before continuing to eat her ice cream.

" _ **Thinking about Grey again?"**_

I give her the scroll back. "Of course, Neo. Kid has the firepower to kill me, breaks my cane, and cripples our boss for the last four days. She should be up and moving today, unfortunately."

" _ **If you're that worried about him, then why not recruit him? Or better yet, kidnap him and give him to the Fang? That will appease bull boy enough. Did you talk to Junior about him?"**_

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Neo, I did. No one knows anything about him, except that he hit a White Fang hideout before showing up at my robbery." I put my head into my hands, rubbing my forehead and trying to soothe my rapidly forming headache. "I want to recruit him, but he might shoot me on sight. And kidnaping a guy who can take Melodic Cudgel to the face, without aura, and still MANAGE TO NEARLY KILL ME-"

*SLAP! *

I blink a few times. "Thanks Neo…" I hear heels clicking, and groan internally. _'Great. She's up.'_

Cinder, my boss, holds her hand out and lights it on fire. The flames frame her face and reflect in her eyes. She switches her gaze from the fire to me, and says, "Roman. Find the child that fought us. And bring him to me."

Neo and I look at each other. _'Well. Shit.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

I walk into the classroom decked out in the outfit I wore for initiation, this time with a rainbow-colored crosshair patch directly underneath my flag patch on my upper right arm and wearing first generation black studio Beats. I'm spinning my Desert Eagle on my trigger finger, whistling Honey I'm Good by Andy Grammar. I walk in and stand in the middle of the stage, looking around without a care. Pf. Port waves his hand, and I take off my headphones.

"Yes sir?" I ask.

"Are you ready for your practical exam, Mr. Bastone?" he questions with a hint of annoyance in his voice. My teammates are glancing between themselves, not liking what they were seeing. Ruby was worried I would get in more trouble from what I could see. Yang was worried about what the exam could be, having watched the portly professor drag several large cages into the room while I was gone. Weiss… looked like she was going to blow a gasket from me disrespecting the professor.

"Why, of course professor!" I say with a confident smirk. _'I may be an ass right now, but I have to make sure no one. NO ONE, messes with Team RWBY, and by extension, Team JNPR. Sorry girls.'_

"Very well!" The professor retrieves his weapon from the plac on the wall, and uses it to shatter the lock on one of the cages.

I put my headphones back on, setting Bloodborn Rap by JT Machinima to play. An Ursa Major runs out of the cage, only to get shot four times in the face. The first shot cracks the Grimm's mask, the second shot break's the mask, the third goes into the head of the bear, killing it. The final shot, was a double tap.

The whole thing happened in two seconds.

The professor, along with the rest of the class, was silent. Even with the events of initiation, neither my team, nor the rest of the school knew what I could really do with my guns. With the lower gravity allowing me to control the recoil much more efficiently than before, I could fire my Eagle with a frightening amount of precision and accuracy. Granted, this only lasted up to fifty yards, but for a handgun, that was more than enough.

I reload, then look back at the professor. "Was that all, Professor?" I say while placing the half empty magazine in my pocket.

The shorter man grunts, then opens the other three cages in quick succession. The first had an Ursa minor that died just as quickly as the first. The second cage had three Beowolves, and the last cage had two Boarbatusks that spin-dashed out of the cage. I shot two 'wolves and one 'tusk with the remaining bullets in my magazine while reeling by leg back for a kick. _'Two years of soccer, don't fail me now!'_ I kick the remaining Boarbatusk, sending it flying into the wall on the other side of the room. _'Eh, close enough.'_ I finish reloading and raking the slide. By now the last Beowolf, an Alpha, is swinging its claws at me. I jump back, dodging the first paw but catching the second with my face. I roll with the hit, minimizing the damage before coming up in a crouch. I shoot the Alpha twice in the head before shoving it out of the way.

"Derrick! It doesn't have armor on its belly!" I smile at the advice from my leader.

"Thanks." The Boarbatusk had fallen out of the wall and was charging me with a squeal. I hold a hand out, catching the Grimm by one of its tusks, then flip it onto its back. Hard. The floor underneath the creature as I shot the thing three times in the neck. I turn back to the Professor with an even glare. This time, even he was staring in shock. He shakes himself out of it. "You may return to your seat, Mr. Bastone. Please refrain from disrupting class again."

I nod, placing the still hot Eagle in its holster and doing as he asks. The rest of the class was spent listening to Port recount tales of his youth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did you do that?! How did you do that?! What was the point of that?!" Weiss was… less than pleased with my actions in Grimm Studies. She began her tirade since we walked out of his classroom _'I can't blame her, but still! Would it hurt for her to see the bigger picture?!'_ "And you! Why didn't you stop him?!" _'Getting on me, no problem. Go off on Ruby…'_

"Alright heiress, that's enough. Yes, I did act out, but that is no reason to take it out on Ruby."

"Of course there is a reason! She's the team leader! She should be disciplining you, not yelling out in the middle of a fight! You could have become distracted and injured!"

"Oh, and you think the actual battlefield won't have distractions? You must be living in a fantasy world if you think that's true. And stop picking on Ruby! Yang, back… she's not here. Anyway, stop. Alright!"

"Why should I?!" She shrieked back. "I am only doing what a leader should!"

"Weiss." I turn to her, my voice lowering as I see Ruby's eyes begin to water. "No matter what opinion you have, Ruby will always be a better leader than you. She has three things you don't, in terms of leadership. One," I say, holding up one finger. "she is adaptable. Each situation is different. Having a standard punishment is great for large corporations like the SDC, but highly impractical for a team. Two, she is not entitled. She doesn't let power go to her head. Finally, she's adorable. You try saying no to her when she pouts."

"You did this morning!"

I raise an eyebrow. "I developed an immunity. Yang, who has spent the last fifteen years with her, has not. What makes you think you can withstand the Rubaby Pout?" I say cheekily. Ruby goes tomato red with that comment, and Weiss is now a stuttering mess of frustration and embarrassment. I chuckle at them before turning around. I stop, looking at the headmaster that I almost walked into.

"Uh… Hello Headmaster."

"Good evening Mr. Bastone, I was looking for you. Please accompany me to my office. We have much to discuss."

I turn back to the girls, who had finally composed themselves. Ruby gives me a nod, then drags Weiss off to the dorm using her semblance. Turning back to Ozpin, I nod again, letting him lead the way. _'I really hope I'm not in too much trouble.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sitting in Ozpin's clock tower office. The headmaster and headmistress are here, as well as Professors Port, Oobleck, and Peach. I look between them while they gaze at me. _'O…k? so, Port seems pissed, Oobleck is… excited. Peach looks like she wants me to do something, Goodwitch is also pissed and Ozpin has his poker face.'_

The doctor speaks first. "This is the extraterrestrial young man, headmaster?"

"Yes, he is Bartholomew. I imagine you have many questions for him. But first, I have to let Peter and Glynda speak to him about disrupting class, or more specifically, how he knew what Peter was going to do, before he said anything."

I blink. _'Wait. I didn't let him start talking about the story before I interrupted him. FUCK ME WITH A POGO STICK! Alright…. Best way I can convince them to let me go is to tell them the truth and give a damn good reason for keeping it a secret.'_

I look Ozpin in the eye while Peach and Oobleck seem curious of the claim. "I know quite a few things about what will happen in the months leading to the Vytal Tournament, the tournament itself, and events a few months afterward. Part of traveling between worlds. However, I can't share any details. I already altered the timeline, just by existing on Remnant. I've already made a few changes to the timeline myself, and so far, it's been for the better. Any more people messing with events, and everything will spiral out of control."

The room went silent with that news. Ozpin and I have a small staring contest, trying to see who had the most conviction in the matter. After a solid minute, Ozpin sits back in his chair and takes a sip of his coffee. "And what would happen, if you did not affect the timeline?"

' _I can't tell him. Even if I give him any hints, the manipulative bastard would figure it out.'_ "Best answer I can give is none at all, headmaster. Although, I can tell you something only a crow, a tinman, a witch, and a wizard know." I say with a wink. _'No wonder the guys in power screw with people. This is fun!'_

The man raises an eyebrow while Goodwitch takes a step back in shock. The others in the room only get more nervous as the conversation drags on. Who wouldn't after seeing a first-year alien student say something that startled and almost scared Glynda Goodwitch.

"Peter, Bart, Jessica. Please leave the room. Mr. Bastone and I need to speak with Glynda. Alone."

They start to protest, only for it to die with the last word. They left the room, talking amongst themselves. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Ozpin has his cane pointed directly at my neck.

"Now," He says, his tone colder than dry ice. "You said you knew something. What is it?"

"I know about the Maidens. Bring her here, and she will die. Move her to Atlas and lock her up next to the relic of that academy. One of the four relics. You know what I'm talking about. I also know who tried to kill her, and I am taking care of it. Do not, I repeat, do not get in my way. If you do…" I look out the window in the direction of Mountain Glenn. "The Black Queen will win this round."

The three of us have expressions made of stone. Ozpin and Glynda have poker faces I doubt experienced poker players could see through. They share a glance, before Glynda speaks. "How do we know we can trust your word?"

I think for a second. _'I can show them the first three episodes of the first Volume, skipping the intro. The second half of the first episode, as well as the second, should be enough to convince them.'_ "I have proof in my dorm. I can retrieve it, if you like."

Ozpin shakes his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you out of this room until we can confirm your words, Mr. Bastone. Without your proof, there is still the matter of whether we can trust you to keep this a secret. You may tell Glynda what to retrieve from your dorm."

I nod my head. "you're looking for a black backpack with blue accents on it. I'm sure my team already found it and tried looking through the contents." I raise my hand at their growing alarm. "Don't worry, none of my stuff is accessible to anyone but me. Password and fingerprint protected." They relax back to how they were while questioning me. Ozpin lowers his cane as Goodwitch leaves.

"How did you come across this information in the first place?"

I give a cryptic answer with an impish grin. "You will find out with the Professor, and even then, only when everything is all set and done."

Ten minutes later, Goodwitch returns with the backpack. I take out the laptop, Micro USB cable, and the Fav. Anime hard drive. It takes me another five minutes for me to set up the episode. I turn the computer around, and hold my finger above the play button. "It may be off, but this should be the conversation between the two of you and Ruby."

I hit play, watching their reactions for the rest of the episode. As soon as it finishes, I quickly turn everything off. Looking back at them, I can only hope, "Do you believe me now?"

 **AN: Cliff hangers, hinting at the future, pissing off the higher ups, another fight scene and putting the chessmaster himself on edge. Derrick and I are going to be very busy, very soon. I know the first three chapters came out relatively quickly, and I get that some readers are thinking, 'why not just post everything he has?' I wrote this chapter in four hours. Today. Part of the reason why my schedule is all over the place is because I write the chapters and post them right after some editing. So…... Yeah…**

 **Fav, Follow, and write a Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	5. Well Now What?

Well, Now What?

 **AN: Five chapters, over 20k words, twelve reviews, fifteen favorites, thirty something follows, and I still don't have an outline beside the episode list! …I really need to write that.**

 **Anyway! I ended on a cliff hanger. No idea why I did that. I mean, it was a good place to stop, but I hate cliffhangers!**

 **Rant done now. Time for the Reviews!**

 **DaToskin: Yeah… I said it last chapter, Derrick is a cocky asshole and a bit of a sociopath. He truly doesn't care if anyone lives or dies, but he needs them to get back to his father and sister. He will only truly "save" Ruby, Pyrrah and Ozpin (He will risk his life to protect theirs). He will only protect the rest if he can do it with little risk to himself. That said, he does realize he can get more done if he interacts with people, and manipulates/forces them for their benefit. Look below for an example.**

 **Derrick was never going to face Salem alone. Even now, he knows this. He also knows he will somehow become a hell of a lot stronger before the Vytal festival, and that it will suck when it happens. It's just his luck after all. He does think, however, that he can pick the Dark Council apart and take them down one by one, (except Tyrian. Fuck that creepy fucker). He will start with Cinder, then either force the rest to work with him, or take them down. Each encounter is unique, so who knows. He might spare Cinder and kill the Malachite sisters, WHO KNOWS!**

 **Tabue2000: Thanks for the support!**

 **Tyson113: Thank you for keeping up with the story.**

 **Cmdr. SWAG: Derrick might make gunpowder bullets for the teams, but he will never allow Weiss to have the recipe for the compound. He wants to be the only supplier of the powder as he fears anyone else getting ahold of this stuff will lead to a massacre of Huntsman. As for the backup car, Derricks current car is comparable to an American Bradley tracked vehicle in terms of defense. On Remnant, this car… the only thing that can destroy it is the dragon. Various parts can break, but only the dragon will be able to render it unfixable. At that point, if the dragon shows, he's failed his mission. The AU officially starts at the end of volume one, so who knows what I'll come up with.**

 **Ozpin will make his decision to believe Derrick now, so it's all on him. Derrick will make his move on Cinder right after his power boost. Amber will be moved, one way or another, and people will get their asses kicked! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

'… _I am such a dork. I cannot believe I just said that.'_

Ozpin, Glynda and I are sitting in the formers office. They just finished watching the portion of RWBY episode one I showed them on my laptop. _'and my dumbass said "Do you believe me now."_

Ozpin shifts his gaze from the screen in front of him to me. His eyes are cold, calculating. "You have more of this. Don't you?"

I nod. "Yes. Every major event from here to the end. I will show you the parts I can from each episode that comes to pass, to enforce my claim."

The man nods in return. "Very well. You may return to your dorm." I get up from the chair I am in, pack up my stuff, and walk to the elevator. It opens up, and I walk in backward, waving to the two as the doors close. When they finally do, I slump against the wall, shaking. _'HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! I WAS GONNA DIE! … ok calm now. I somehow convinced Ozpin that I know the future, and that I knew about the Maidens. I have to talk to him again in a week, to make sure Amber was moved. I also need to secure an income, add guns to the car, and make the nova full auto. The nova and car, I can ask Ruby to help out. Income, Weiss can help with that. Maybe Oobleck too, depending how desperate he is about learning more history. I can also sell the war stuff to Ironwood, make a damn good amount of money. I could even convince Torchwick, now that I think about it. Put him in charge of data and material "acquisition"._ The elevator doors open, allowing me to walk to the room. _'I need to get Jaune trained, start Arkos, and take care of Cardin as well. So much to do….'_ I walk in, setting my backpack down next to what should be my bed, which was now held together with rope and duck-tape. Yang's bed is above mine, using a combination of ropes, duck-tape and glue to hold it in place. I faceplant into the bed, collapsing it and bringing Yang's bed down, waking her in the process. The noise of yelling, cracking wood and snapping ropes wake Ruby and Weiss, the former flailing and falling on the latter, who had fallen to the floor.

Weiss shoves her dazed leader off of her and faces Yang, who is still out of it. "Yang! I told you that bed would break!"

Before the bickering could continue, I grab a random piece of debris and throw it at Weiss. She dodges, but the action draws attention to the fact I am underneath Yang. I hold up my hand, stopping them from moving. "I. Just. Want. To. Sleep." I sit up, forcing Yang's bed up, and glare at the girls. "Sleep." I say, making sure the White Rose duo gets back in their beds before laying down.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's the next day, during lunch. Team Juniper is sitting across from us, making small talk about random crap. I sit in the corner of the group, across from Ren, writing in a little green notebook.

"Hey Explosion Bro! Whatcha writing?"

"Various tasks I need to get done in the next few weeks, Nora. Making armor for myself, arming my car, turning my shotgun into a mechashifting weapon, and quite a few other things I need to take care of. Ruby, I need your help with the guns. Calm down before you choke." I say, not looking away from my notes. Ruby was vibrating in her seat before I told her to calm down.

"Hey! How come she always listens to you? I've been trying to get her to do that for years!" Yang yells, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Three things Yang. Be awesome, have insanely powerful guns, and be her crush. Easy." I deadpan, still trying to make more notes.

Ruby goes tomato red, and Yang becomes torn. I speak up before she can say anything. "I am not going to manipulate her into doing anything, Yang. I am far too busy now to even try a relationship, let alone maintain one." I sigh, then put the book away. _'I need to tell them. All of them. I can say I know the future, show episodes 1-8. They will have questions, but it's the only choice I have if I want to make this better for everyone.'_ "Can everyone meet me in RWBY's Dorm in an hour? I… have a lot to tell all of you." I grab my stuff and leave the table, on my way out, I see CRDL bullying Velvet. I sock Cardin in the face, sending him flying back into the wall, ten feet away. I glare at the rest of the team, watching them carry their unconscious leader away. I nod at Velvet with a small smile, then leave the cafeteria. _'This will be one hell of a conversation.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Ruby POV**

 **Two minutes earlier**

' _He knew?! How long did he know?! Does he still think of me as a kid?! Ohhh! Why did he have to say that out loud?! Now Yang will never let up!'_ I have my face buried in my hood. I feel the bench shift, so I look up to see Derrick leaving. The others watch him go, Team Juniper with strange looks on their faces. We watch him walk to Team Cardinal. _'Those guys are meanies! They're picking on that poor girl and-'_ My eyes go wide when I see him punch the leader. He looks at the other team members until they drag… Cardin? Out of the cafeteria. He looks at the girl with bunny ears, then walks out.

Yang breaks the silence. "…well that was a thing."

"Ren! Did you see that?! My explosion bro just sent that guy flying with one punch!"

"I did Nora."

Weiss speaks up. "He seems much more tense than before. This morning he didn't even talk to us, and now he does this?" She says, pointing at the cracks in the wall. "Something must have shaken him."

"Maybe he has a super important secret, and wants to share it with us?" I say, voicing my thoughts.

We all think on those words until we finished our food. Looking at the time, I realized it was almost time to be at the dorm. "Com'on! We don't want to be late!" I run off, wanting to see what Derrick has in store for us.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

I had just finished setting up my laptop with the portable projector I had with it. _'Why I had this on me when I went to school I will never know…. Oh, I was going to have a movie night with Lawrence, Lucy, Noah and Rico. No sad thoughts. Shit's getting real, and I need assets. Maybe I can get a gang going, turn them into an army….. Adding a trip to Junior to the list.'_ I do so as the door opens. The two teams stare at me from the door. I sigh.

"Come in and close the door. This is not meant for prying eyes."

They do as I ask. "Geeze Derrick, what's with all the secrecy?" Yang questions as they take their seats on the beds and floor.

"I know the future." The shuffling ended with that sentence. "Not only do I know the future, I know plenty of little details about all of you. I asked you to come here so I could show you proof of my claim, and help you prepare."

"That's preposterous. I could handle your origin, as there was sufficient evidence to back your claim, but how do you plan to prove this?" I respond by playing the first episode of RWBY.

The episode finished, Ruby staring at the wall with the screen. "Uh… sis? Is that what happened?"

I answer for the girl. "No. I changed events by interfering with the robbery once the violence was taken outside. The part that I'm assuming did not change, was the talk she had with Ozpin and Goodwitch."

"It was exactly the same…" The hooded girl whispered.

I sigh again. "Indeed. This is a web series called RWBY. Created by the good folks at Rooster Teeth, it follows the exploits of Ruby Rose, her Team and Sister team, as well as a few others, as they make their way through Beacon. Facing their trials and overcoming everything thrown at them. For the first Volume, that is. From the beginning of Volume two, everything eventually goes to shit. Very, deep, shit. I'm asking you to help me prevent this from occurring."

Jaune holds up his hand. "Wait. What did you change already?"

"The Initiation, the ride on the airship to Beacon, everything that happened prior to Initiation, and the events of yesterday." I answer without skipping a beat.

Weiss adds her two cents. "And what happens if we did not know about this?"

"My best guess is my presence altered events, but not enough to prevent the worst cataclysm of your time. Hundreds of thousands die, one of the kingdoms are lost, a huntsman academy falls, and both teams fall apart."

If my future comment silenced them before, it was deafeningly quiet now. I can't help but sigh again. "I already have plans in place and moving to stop this from happening, but I need your help to make it happen. I have knowledge, and I need to exchange it for money and resources. That's what I need to talk to Weiss about. Ruby can help me with my weapon design and mechashifting parts. I also want to arm my car, which will also fall under Ruby's expertise. I can't fight for shit, so I was going to ask Yang to train me."

"That explains your teammates, but why are we here?" Ren asks, calmly holding Nora.

"It has to do with your leader's fighting ability, his partner's crush, and your shared past with Nora. I prevented Jaune from embarrassing himself too badly before initiation, and from constantly asking Weiss out, but there is still much he needs to learn. Pyrrah needs to own up to what she is feeling. You need closure, and Nora could be even more powerful." I look between them, noting their apprehension. "I can tell you all exactly what I know, one at a time, if you like."

As one they respond. "Please."

"Alright. First, Jaune. Then I'll talk to Weiss, Pyrrah, Yang, Ruby, Ren and Nora. I'll start when everyone else leaves the room."

Yang protests. "If you know so much, why not just tell all of us at the same time?"

"Because no one wants to share all their secrets, Yang. Or do you want me to tell everyone what I know about your mother?"

She glares at me. "I don't mind. I've been searching for her for a long time."

I sigh once more. "You know what? Fine, your mother is Raven Branwen, leader of a bandit tribe on the outskirts of Mistral. She is… collaborating with Ozpin and your uncle to take down the threat I am working on. This does not mean she and her tribe don't attack villages. No, they wipe out anything in their way, taking all the supplies and leaving the people they didn't kill to the Grimm. Happy now?"

Her eyes shift from lilac to red. She springs from her bed, tackling me to the floor, holding her fist with an activated gauntlet poised to strike. "YOU'RE LYING! SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

I keep my expression even, and I ask her calmly, "If you don't believe me, why not call your father and ask him?" I sigh yet again. "This is why I wanted to speak to everyone alone, Yang. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt any of you. That's why I asked for your help in the first place."

I look around at all of them, making eye contact with all of them. "Everyone in this room gets utterly screwed over in the future, and I want to prevent that. Jaune gets blackmailed, Yang gets framed, Ren and Nora go home, Pyrrah loses everything, the list goes on. I can't take down the one behind most of the problems alone." I look at Yang again, noticing the tears in her eyes. "I need your help."

She puts her hand down, deactivating Ember Celica. "And what do we get in return?"

"I will do everything in my power to get everyone a happy ending. Right now, I can stop Jaune from being blackmailed, and me being here has stopped some things from being an issue. Like having an ex-White Fang for a teammate."

"WHAT?! H-"

"Cool it Weiss. She isn't on campus." I try to sit up, but Yang stops me. "Uh… Yang?"

"This is punishment for my mom. You stay there until we are done."

"…fine. Who wants me to tell them everything next?" Weiss raises her hand.

"Alright. Weiss, your father is the biggest prick I have ever seen, your little brother is a close second. Your older sister, Winter, is a specialist in the Atlas military, working directly underneath General Ironwood. She also hates Ruby's uncle. At the moment, Whitley and your father are working to revoke your status as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. However, I have a few ideas that can prevent that issue entirely." Her eyes go wide at her father's plan, before narrowing and giving me a curt nod.

"Who's next?" Jaune raises his hand. "Are you sure? I won't hold anything back…" He nods.

"Jaune is the only male of eight children and was effectively emasculated due to his sister's influence. His father tried to give him some advice… let's just say it would have made him look like a complete idiot. He… acquired some fake transcripts and used them to get past the written and legal requirements needed to attend Beacon. Ozpin let him in anyway, so it's not important. What is important is he needs training. And he needs it now." I stare the young Arc in the eyes, glaring at him as I continue to speak. "Pride, and the idea that you have to do this alone will get your ass kicked and almost ruin your relationship with Pyrrah. Don't be an idiot, and accept their help. As for belonging here, you led Ren and Nora pretty damn well while I was out cold. You are a leader, Arc. Now do what's best for your team."

Everyone stares at Jaune, until Pyrrah takes his hand and heads out of the dorm. I smile, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That wraps that up. On to business. First, Weiss and I need to hash out a plan to either start a new company, or take back hers. Then, Yang, can we set up a training schedule? I have no CQC skills other than 'Punch it or stab it till it dies'." She gives me a thumbs up and a grin, getting off me in the process. I sit up, leaning against the pile of wood and mattress that is my bed. I look at Ruby with a grin. "Once Yang and I are done… Ruby and I are going to reforge my shotgun into a belt-fed, mechashifting shotgun. Ren… Can I talk to you and Nora tomorrow? Its… about my family." He gives an affirmative grunt before leaving the room with Nora. I stand up, turning to Weiss. "Do you want to talk here, or in the library?"

"Let's talk here. What do you have that we can sell?"

I pull out the other hard drives from my bag. "I have the history of Earth, several million hours of TV shows, Movies, and web series, almost three hundred million books, almost every comic from home, 500 video games and several thousand textbooks on various subjects, from biology, to quantum physics." Yang, who was playing a game on her scroll, Ruby, who was eating a cookie, and Weiss, stare at me, slack jawed. "...what?"

"H-how?" Weiss stutters.

I hold up a hard drive. "These are ten terabyte hard drives. One hard drive can hold millions of books. Movies and visual media take up more room, but I can still hold a lot of them on just one drive. And I have thirty-two of them, so…"

Weiss blinks out of her shock, then picks up one of the drives. "Have you considered selling the history drive to Professor Oobleck?"

"Yes actually, I was going to ask him tomorrow. Maybe I can sell _The Art of War_ to the Atlas military as well. I think the general would love it."

"Good idea. What about my company? How will we wrest control from my father?"

"I could be there while you talk to him. Maybe if you told him you created a new type of Dust and needed him to see it, he would come to Beacon. From there, we can force him to lock you in as the heiress with Ozpin as a witness."

"That could work… But what Dust are we going to use?"

I arch an eyebrow before grabbing the white shell I gave her yesterday. "The gunpowder, Weiss. Use the gunpowder as the dust. Now is there anything else you can think of to prepare for your father?"

She thinks for a second. "I have to call my sister to make further arrangements."

"I'll leave you to it then. Yang! Let's go to the gym. Time for you to kick my ass."

She jumps off her bed and walks to the door. "Sure, but why?"

I give her a questioning stare. "What better way to learn how to fight than to spare with the strongest girl in our year?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*Thud*

"Ow."

Yang and I had been sparing for the last two hours. I had improved in that time, now able to react to most of her attacks with a block. I was still too slow and ridged in my movements, Yang making me pay for each mistake. Her punches hurt like hell when we started but they only felt like a light smack by now. That didn't mean I wasn't sent flying by every hit, as shown by the many impact craters on the walls, ground and ceiling.

Yang huffs and wipes the sweat off her brow. "Are you just saying that, or are you a real glutton for punishment? You've been getting up quicker and lasting longer every time."

"Your hits hurt when we started, not now though. I think the Dust is messing with me. I shouldn't be improving this fast."

"Maybe you just had talent you weren't using? Ruby and I started out slow, but after the first few months, we got better real quick."

"Ah, that makes sense. I started training in mixed martial arts about five months ago. I was decent at it, but I was getting better. Anyway, want to head back to the dorm? Ruby's probably bouncing off the walls waiting for me to get back." We pack up, shower and leave for the dorm. Yang is unnaturally quiet.

"What's up Yang? Is it earlier?" She nods silently, keeping her eyes away from me.

"I'm sorry. I snapped, when I shouldn't have. Th-"

"How are you not breaking down? You're here, while everything you cared about is on a whole 'nother world! Do you even car-" I cut her off by grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall. I look down into her eyes, less than an inch between us.

"Never. Say. I don't care. Ever. I will do anything, ANYTHING, to get back home. I could take my guns, my car, my stuff, and just go. Come back with an army, and take down Beacon, then do the same for the other academies. I could use the various secrets held in the academies and get home that way. Instead, I'm spending time and effort to save you all some heart ache." I let her go, turning my back on her and taking a few steps. "If you were in my position, and had the choice to help others at the cost of never getting back to your family, to Ruby. What would you do?" I leave her there, walking back to the dorm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

' _I snapped, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! THIS IS WHY I CHOSE TO BE ANTISOCIAL! FUCK! How the hell am I going to explain that?! "Oh, I choked you out? Sorry! I had a small psychotic break! Really sorry about that!" Can't use humor, most likely pissed her off permanently. Just…FUCK!'_

I punch the wall, my fist going a few inches into it, before I fall to my knees. _'Being here is tearing me apart… I… I don't know how long I can keep myself together. I was fine with my family but now… It hasn't even been a week since I left, and I'm already turning into a monster. The shrink said I had issues, but… ok. I have a bottle of pills in the car. That will last me till the end of the semester.'_ I pale and a few tears form in my eyes. _'After that… I'll have another episode. I can only pray I'm in a Grimm infested area before I lose it. Wait, footsteps. Yang. Shit. Have to pull myself together.'_ I'm pulled away from the wall and thrown to the ground. Yang is standing over me, ready to bash my face in. Our eyes meet, mine filled with tears, regret and anguish, hers filled with righteous fury.

"I can't be mad at you. You're broken, just trying to keep going. Aren't you?" I nod at her words.

"I-I'm not… right in the head. My mind is different than everyone else's. I have sadistic tendencies… but being close to my family suppressed them. I have medicine for it… I forgot I had some here. There's enough in there to last until the semester ends. I… I don't know what I'll do when I need more."

"Hey," She says, holding her hand out. I take it, and she pulls me to my feet. "Don't worry about that now. You have time to figure it out with Weiss. For now, stay with us in the present." She gives me a soft simile. "And I would go just as far as you, to get back to Ruby. Now let's go. You have guns to make!" She grins, smacks my back and takes off laughing. I crack a smile and give chase. _'Maybe I can live here after all.'_

 **AN: That was dark. I had no idea I could do that. Most stories have their characters have tragic backstories and "the past haunts them", all that jazz. I'm not bashing you, just saying it's common. Derrick is just, messed up in the head. Always has been. The time limit on the meds was intentional, just using it as another build up for the volume finale.**

 **Anyway, fav, follow, and review!**

 **Sam out!**


	6. Struggling to Hold On

Singing in the Rain.

 **AN: HELLO! Chapter 6, guys! CHAPTER 6! IN ONE WEEK! How the hell I did this in the first place, I will never know. I don't know what else to put here. REVIEWS!**

 **InvitctusValeyard: You just made my day. That was awesome.**

 **Tabue2000: Yang will help keep him calm while he's on his meds. Then she won't be able to. And he is an anti-hero!**

 **Guest: Glad you like him! His girlfriend will keep him sane. But, who is she?**

 **CMDR. SWAG: You are my favorite reviewer. Seriously, I needed to revise the car upgrade portion thanks to you.**

 **34 favorites, and 56 followers at time of posting. God damn. You guys really, really like this story. It's only been a week!**

 **Now, before anyone forms a lynch mob about the pacing of the story, I will give my reasoning as to why I cut so much of the show out. First, this is a first-person perspective story (most of the time) and will primarily be from Derrick's POV. This cuts at least three episodes off the Initiation. Derrick also decided to help Jaune, and prevented the guy from getting blackmailed. That cuts another two episodes. The point, is the alterations of the storyline have left almost no content for me to write about in these episodes, as Derrick has countered the root cause already. Enough spoilers for this chapter.**

… **I fear I made his weapon too OP. Don't worry about it,** _ **it's not like Supernova will help him for long!**_

 **Enjoy the show!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

' _These last few weeks have been… eventful'_ I was referring to the month that had passed between my slip-up and now. _'Let's see, training with Yang every other day, sparring with the team, arming my car, making Supernova and Eagle Eye, setting up income with Weiss, ribbing Arkos, and giving Nora gunpowder. Very eventful.'_

My training with Yang had shifted once I was able to tank her hits without flying. We focused more on building muscle mass and quickening my strikes more than everything else, giving me more options in spars than my usual technique of tanking every hit until I countered. I became heavier, topping the scales at two hundred pounds. This had the side effect of making me the heaviest student at Beacon, the giant Yatsuhashi weighing in at 190 lbs. At this point, Yang could only beat me in a spar if she used her semblance, and even then, only by ring-out.

Ruby and I had a lot of fun re-forging my nova shotgun. I had decided to melt the gun down and recast the metal into the new pieces, seeing as the weapon was made on Earth, and was therefore a hell of a lot harder to break, bend, or scratch. Ruby agreed completely, and we went to work molding the receiver, setting it up so the it could rapidly load and fire shells into two separate barrels, tuning it so the receiver loaded one barrel as it fired the other. The action would repeat so long as the trigger was held down meaning I now had a double-barreled full auto shotgun. Neither of us could figure out how to make a magazine big enough to handle the new rate of fire. At three rounds every second, we decided a belt was the only way to keep a sustained rate of fire. So, we modified the backpack I wore during Initiation to hold a weapon belt, adding armor to the interior of the bag in an effort to prevent the ammo from detonating. To make the weapon even more broken, Ruby decided to make it mechashift into a one bladed great sword. The top barrel of the weapon flipped over on a hinge located at the muzzle of both tubes, the upper barrel locking into place connected to the lower barrel. The pistol grip folded partially into the receiver, placed so the grip, receiver, and now long barrel were aligned. The stock of the weapon folded into itself and locked into place on to the grip, forming a two-handed hilt. The final shift was the blade that extended from the bottom grip of the lower barrel, which then unfolded to match the length of the single barrel. The gun portion still worked in the great sword form, allowing me to load black shells one at a time into the weapon. Using a black shell on anything besides Grimm, before training to improve my grip strength was… a very, VERY bad idea.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

 **Two weeks ago-training bot arena**

"Ruby, I know I can use black shells with this thing, now let's try it!" I say holding my new sword above my head with one hand.

"I can't wait to see it! The metal in the blade is harder than anything I've ever worked with! I'm sending in a bot now, slash your sword and pull the trigger when you feel it connect with the bot!"

The bot walks to me, coming to a stop a mere two paces from my front. I take a step forward, using two hands to swing Supernova like a baseball bat at the bot's chest, pulling the trigger as contact is made.

 ***BOOM! ***

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Supernova had flown out of my hands, cut through three walls, and ended up embedded two stories up in Beacon Tower… needless to say, Goodwitch was not pleased, and I haven't done that since. Eagle Eye, on the other hand, was a much simpler design. Choosing to leave the actual weapon alone, we decided to add an adjustable scope that could change from no magnification, to x6 magnification, with everything in-between. I attached a retractable blade to the bottom of the barrel, making sure I always had a way to fight in CQC. The final change was an obvious one: a laser sight. In conjunction with the scope, I could always see what I was going to hit so long as the laser is on.

Arming the newly-christened Magnum Opus was much simpler than building Supernova. Ruby made a simple automatic shotgun, while I built a turret base onto the roof of the car. Attaching the gun to the turret, we made a loading system, which was essentially a 100-shell box magazine for the gun. I named the turret Skittles, as the box mags were loaded with all types of shells except for green and black. I set up the controls of the turret, adding a controller and camera to the interior of my car. I also built an infrared sensor into the turret, adding the programming necessary to target certain ranges of heat.

Of course, none of these weapons could have been built without Lien to pay for it. The day after we talked, I spoke to Dr. Oobleck about my history hard drive. That was… interesting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

 **Three weeks and four days ago-Oobleck's classroom**

Class had just ended, everyone leaving the room to eat lunch in the caf'.

"Doctor? Can I talk to you?"

The slightly unkempt man snapped his gaze from the mess on his desk to me. He zipped from behind the desk to standing right in front of me. "Why of course Mr. Bastone! What is it?"

I pull out the history drive, showing it to him. "You love history, right?"

"Yes, I do. Your point Mr. Bastone?"

"What if I told you, this little hard drive has over four thousand years of human history, with pictures, manuscripts, speeches, documentaries, and historically accurate films?" Before I could continue, the drive and the man are at his desk. He examines the drive, trying multiple methods of syncing his scroll to the device. I chuckle at the sight, closing my eyes and smiling at the professor temporally regressing to a child trying to figure out a new toy. When I open them again, the man is standing before me, staring above his glasses into my eyes with a hunger I had only seen in the Grimm.

"Young man," he speaks slowly, starting to creep me out. "How may I access this treasure trove?"

"I will sell you the drive, and an adapter for connecting to your scroll, for 10000 Lien." I respond evenly.

"Done. I shall have your payment ready when you relinquish the adapter."

I blink. Conversations with Weiss led me to see 10000 Lien as quite a hefty sum. The heiress saying most condos in Atlas cost about 8000, and seeing how the Elite of Atlas actually stayed in these condos from time to time, that meant my price was up there.

"Just like that?"

"Young man, you truly do not realize the magnitude of what you have just sold to me. I have said in class that those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. With this," He holds up the drive. "We can spare ourselves the pain and suffering the people of your home inflicted upon themselves, by learning from their mistakes, and drawing parallels between events on this drive with those going on right now. You have quite possibly started a golden age."

'… _Huh.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Accidental potential revolution aside, the money I gained was spent on the weapons, an automatic ammo loader, and the next steps Weiss and I took to work against her father. We set up more than a few sites on Dustnet, Remnant's version of the internet, and went to work digitally renting a small amount of content from my entertainment drives. By the end of the week, we made enough Lien to buy each member of Teams RWBY and JNPR a luxury car. Weiss has slowly released more content with my consent, raking in more and more Lien. Weiss and I split the profits 40-60, and we placed our newfound wealth in the Bank of Vale. At first, they refused to allow us to open accounts. Weiss dropping her name changed their minds near instantly. We funneled all profits into our accounts, building large amounts of wealth quickly. It was at this point we attacked Jacques Schnee with his own business, using my hacking skills and Weiss's clearance to gain access to the SDC's secure files. She then used the gunpowder to lure the man into coming to Beacon. That was a bit tense…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

 **One week and two days ago-RWBY Dorm**

' _This guy is even more of a condescending prick than I thought.'_ Weiss was currently speaking to her father as the little shit, Whitley, gazed at me with barely concealed disgust.

"This Dust is highly potent indeed. I shall take samples back with me to Atlas, along with the recipe. Now, give it to me, and I shall depart." The scrawny male states, holding his hand out expectantly. Weiss and I glance at each other, before I pull out the file on the SDC from my desk.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, father. The Dust does not belong to me. What does belong to me, is the company you will sign over to me in a moment." She says with an innocent smile. I have the file out, along with the contract we had a lawyer draft for us.

The man blinks, not comprehending his daughter defying him. His face then contorts into rage. "I will WHAT?! Do you honestly think I will turn over my company to an irresponsible, defiant brat?! What kind of fool do you take me for?!"

I speak up, bringing the man's attention to me. "You will do it. Otherwise, the people of Remnant will know every dirty little secret you and your family has. Weiss and I have connections that can post every secret file the SDC has on the Dustnet, directly to the media, as well as General Ironwood and Ozpin. Sign the Dust company to Weiss, or lose everything." Every word is accompanied with a lazy smile, though I stared into his eyes the entire time. To emphasize my point, I pull one of the many files on the Faunus miners, letting him see it before slipping it back into the folder. In the middle of our impromptu battle of wills, Whitley attempts to swipe the folder out of my hands. He received a paper cut for his trouble. Ignoring him, I hold out the contract. "Sign it."

"I would do it father. After all, we wouldn't want grandfather's legacy to be tainted by your business practices."

The fuming man snatches the paper out of my hand, taking a pen out of his suit pocket and signing the contract. Weiss and I grin, and before Jacques can do anything else, I slap another paper down next to him. He turns to me, confusion temporally overriding his anger, when I cut him off.

"Thank you for emancipating Weiss. Now sign the contract." I could not be any smugger when I said that. I told Weiss we were technically under age, and thus could not make business deals without parental consent. The solution was to have her father legally declare her an adult. He would never do this on his own, so I decided we should trick him into it. Worked like a charm.

Grumbling under his breath, he signs the contract, which states he will turn over the company to Weiss one month after her eighteenth birthday. Almost tearing a hole into his suit, he put his pen away and turned to the grinning idiots in the room i.e. Weiss and I. "Do not know whether to commend you on your strategy, or curse you for ripping my company out from under me."

I shrug. "Eh. Don't worry about it Jacq. Take your son back to Atlas and sulk. After all, with you turning over ownership to the company, you also step down from your position as head of the family. Weiss can kick you and Whitley out of the Schnee manor, and you can't do a damn thing to stop her." I smirk and shoo him away. "Run along now."

He does, Whitley following close behind, and shutting the door as he left. I wait for a second, then turn to Weiss. "I cannot believe that actually worked."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, I sold the history of Earth, stole the largest company on the planet, put a gun on my car, and rebuilt my weapons. I look out in front of me, watching Jaune fight Cardin… if you can call the ass kicking the eagle wearing idiot is getting a fight. Thinking back, the major reason why Jaune has improved in leaps and bounds has to do with a conversation I had with Pyrrah five days ago…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **M… you read above, its JNPR's Dorm**

I knock on the door to JNPR's door. When it opens, I silently walk in and pick up Pyrrah. "I'm borrowing her for a while." I say, putting her over my shoulder. I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. Continuing to walk, I ask her, "Where's a good spot for talking alone?"

"T-the roof. Could you put me down, please?" I comply with her request, then lead her to the roof of the dorms. Reaching our destination, I turn to her, placing one hand on my hip and giving her a disappointed frown.

"Any particular reason why you haven't told Jaune yet? Either you tell him, or I will."

"What?! Please don't! It is just… I have never needed to confess my feelings before."

"So you're nervous. That's… fair. Ish. Look, no one ever got anything done by sitting around, hoping something would come along and solve all your problems. I'll hold off on telling him, but if you wait more than two days, I will tell him. Fair?"

"May I inquire as to why I need to tell him, as opposed to… dropping hints, as Yang says?"

"Pyrrah, all the "good guys" are denser than the metal I used to make Supernova. Unless you tell him straight up, he will continue to see you as the greatest friend he ever had. Not hard for him, but that's not the point. Tell the dense idiot. Now, how is his training going?"

"I will tell him. As for his training, he is improving remarkably well. I believe he will be able to fight off anyone not on your or my team."

"Great! He needed it. It's also helped him with the attempted bullying Cardin and his team are doing. Also, CARDIN, CLOSE YOUR DAMN WINDOW AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I roar in the direction of Beacon Tower. A window could be heard closing afterward. "Pyrrah? Good talk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Back in the present, me again.**

"That's enough. As you can see, Mr. Winchester's aura is in the red. In a tournament style match, this would indicate he is unable to continue. In the future, please take your opponents seriously, Mr. Winchester." _'Wait, what? Aw… Goodwitch is talking, I missed Jaune kicking ass. I wonder if he would have ripped the basta- SHIT. I need my pills. They're wearing out a lot faster than they should be. The bottle only has a quarter left, and at this rate, I don't know how long I can last. I can't run back to the dorm and take some either. Wait, what?'_ "Mr. Bastone, Team PRBL and Team BLKK, please retrieve your weapons and go to the arena." I do as she asks, heading to my locker. I used to face just one guy, but after knocking out three students in less than five minutes, Goodwitch only allowed me to fight team on one fights. This spar will be pushing my limits, something I do not need right now. _'I really hope the worst I do is break a poor guy's leg or something.'_ I change out of the school uniform into my hunter outfit, which I added armor plating to my shoulders, elbows, knees and shins. I outright replaced my shoes with metal boots that go up to my knees, not unlike the Spartan Mjölnir armor from Halo. I put on one ammo belt, this one loaded with green and black shells. I also put on a black backpack with the word, "SPARRING," written on it. I take Supernova and connect it to the belt feeder attached to the backpack. I load the first two shells into the weapon, the bag only containing green shells to prevent accidents. Finally ready, I walk out of the locker room and onto the stage. Team BLKK ready themselves for one hell of a fight, while the other team seems to think they have this in the bag.

"Begin!"

As soon as I hear the world, I hip-fire Supernova, spraying both teams with the rubber buckshot. One member of PRBL falls into the red. The teams scatter in two groups, allowing me to lead my shots and wipe out another three victims. _'students! No, not now! Shit! I need to end this, NOW!'_ I dive forward, dodging a swung javelin and coming up in a crouch facing the remaining meatbags. I dash forward, shifting Supernova into its great sword form and disconnecting the ammo feed from the weapon. I slash at the closest bastard, cutting into the weapon they hastily blocked with. Yanking them forward, I head but the prey, smashing his nose and breaking it. I rip the almost cut in half weapon out of the maggot's hands and knee him in the stomach. I move on, confident they won't be getting up any time soon. I hold my sword out, pointing the open barrel at my next meal's face. I fire, knocking the walking meal off her feet. This allows me to load a black shell into Supernova, and I hold the sword in a ready position above my head, before firing. The recoil assisted swing would have cleaved her in half, had another student not blocked the swing with his shield. As it was, the shield was cut almost down to the interior handles where his arm resided. I slash again, this time trying and succeeding in hitting his and the other girl's aura down to the red. The last person took one look at my brutality, then forfeited. As soon as Goodwitch let us go, I bolted out of the arena, going on a mad dash back to the dorm room. _'I need those pills now!'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Yang POV**

I watched the fight slowly devolve into attempted murders, and can't help but feel worried. _'He lost control again. He needs something to remind him of home that isn't his tech. But what?'_ "YANG!"

"HUH- What? Ruby?"

"Yes Yang! What do you think happened in the match? Do you think Derrick went too far?"

"I think he simply let loose in the ring, and it just seemed brutal. You know what my fights used to look like when I let go and used my semblance. Remember?" _'I need to deflect this, get their minds off of him and check up on him… OH SHIT! I HAVE HIS PILLS!'_ "Sorry girls, gotta go!"

I race through the halls, nearly running people over in my mad dash to the dorm. I finally make it, slamming the door open in my haste.

' _What?! Empty?! But- wait, what's that coming from the bathroom?'_ I walk over to the cracked door, putting my ear on it. Hearing someone sobbing on the other side, I open the door to see Derrick in the tub, hands on his ears, mumbling to himself while his eyes are shut tight, tears streaming down his face. I pull out and open the pill bottle, catching his attention. The moment he twitches, I leave the pills on the counter, dive out of the bathroom and slam the door closed. Not milliseconds later, the door shudders, as if someone ran into it at full force. About a minute passes, I hear a few knocks on the wood.

"Yang? Can you let me out now?" He asks with a quiver in his voice. In the last month, I've noticed his psycho side can't feel anything but rage and pleasure. Using this knowledge, I can tell if he is lying or really back to being sane. I open the door, seeing the guy on the ground, his eyes still shut. He told me taking the medicine gives him a migraine for a while before it wears off. I watch as he gets up, walks to his mattress, and flops down onto it.

"You said the pills lasted longer than this. Derrick, why are they not working?"

"Because, Yang, Dust is making my body far more adaptable than it should be, giving me a tolerance to the one thing that's keeping me sane. I need to take them once every three days now."

I frown at the news. "If that's the case, you'll run out of pills before the end of the semester. What then?" He always had a plan so i-

"I don't know, Yang. I really don't. Right now, I just want to sleep off the day and hope for a better tomorrow, you know?"

"Ricky, you need to tell them, before you lose it again. We have no idea what you will do when you go full psycho, or when it will happen. You have to tell Ruby and Weiss."

"I will, just not yet. Now I need to sleep, and Yang…. I'm sorry."

I can't say anything, because the moment he stopped talking, he fell asleep. _'The things I do for you, partner.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **AN: Well that was a thing. I was kind of annoyed when I found out Rooster Teeth skipped almost five weeks of their education to skip between episodes, so I provided my own explanations as to what the team did over the passed time. A little comic relief, then back to the dark! I have decided to skip the field trip, so next chapter is the one I have had stuck in my head since I started this tale. It will be dark, it will be gory, and it will contain a whole lot of "What the fuck is wrong with this author if he can dream up this shit?" You have been warned. On a lighter note, the chapter is shorter than average. I had to make this up as I went along, rather than using the episode as a base and changing it from there with Derrick. As such, it's… not what I wanted it to be. I can't think of anything to improve the chapter other than make it longer.**

 **That's it for now. Remember to fav, Follow and Review!**


	7. But My Grip is Failing

But my grip is failing

 **AN: Almost 25K words in ten days. Holy crap. Well, shit.**

 **Derrick is in for it now! We fast forward to the docks, as Cardin can't do anything to either team without Derrick killing him.**

 **Also, Sorry about the short chapter mishap. I don't know what happened, but ate five hundred words… No idea how that happened.**

 **Reviews!**

 **DaToskin: 1) *maniacal laughter* 2) …I literally just got that. I love it! 3) It may be rushed, but Derrick made a promise to help Weiss take down her father. She wanted to make a move, so he assisted in her endeavors. 4) It annoyed Derrick. So, he fixed it. 5) He's slipping! Yang cares about him, but not that much. Ruby sees him as a friend, borderline acquaintance, and Weiss is grateful to him for essentially stealing her company for her, but she doesn't have any feelings for him.**

 **You do see the pairing on the story, right? Well, she's finally here! Between this and the next chapter, Derrick will get a massive power boost, meet his future girlfriend, and get shit on by all the villains of the original RWBY timeline. This will not be a good two weeks for the poor guy.**

 **As for the medicine, Remnant has the pills he needs. Unfortunately, they used a form of synthetic Dust to make the pills work. Given he still can't use dust… Yeah.**

 **His little sister will not come to Remnant. She is only one, so if she does, not only will Derrick have to save her from a hostage situation (his luck dictates there would be one) He will have to raise her. No. Just, no.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

A couple of weeks have passed and Weiss decided we should go down to the docks today. I wanted to drive, so I convinced the others to hop into my car. Weiss complained about the state it was in, saying she should not be in a vehicle that was rusting. I could only grin at her words.

We were in the car, sitting in the parking lot, when I spoke up. "Anyone have motion sickness?"

The three of them look at one another, then Ruby speaks up. "No, why?"

"Just checking. The G-forces you guys will experience are considerable, and I don't want to clean up that stuff in my car."

Weiss looks apprehensive. "Considerable? How fast can this machine go? I mean, bullheads can travel at 130 mph. This car looks like going anywhere near 50 mph would be a struggle."

I grin, turning the engine on. A spike of fear shoots through the girls, leaving them with different reactions. Weiss looks like she wants to be anywhere but in the vehicle, Ruby is practically vibrating, riding the rhythm of the engine as it shakes the car. Yang, she has a face-splitting smile on her face, clearly enjoying the feel of the car while it's in idle. Before I begin driving, I lean over my seat, turning so I'm facing Weiss.

"Weiss. I managed to hit 243 mph in this car."

With those words said, I face the lot in front me. Placing my foot on the gas, we slowly roll out of the parking lot. As we do so, we attract the attention of everyone outside. We ride the engine idle to the edge of the lot, where the road to Vale awaits. I spare one last glance to the girls. "Ready to see what the Magnum Opus can really do?" Without waiting for an answer, I floor the gas, the engine drowning out any response the girls could come up with. We shoot down the road, Weiss shrieking in terror while the sisters scream in joy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Vale City**

We are walking through the city, the girls looking no worse for wear after the drive. Weiss was going on and on about how the festival was great. While the girls had their conversation, I was lost in my thoughts. _'That drive was fun. And it managed to calm me down a bit. Awesome! Ok, so this is where we meet Sun and Penny, and where Weiss and Blake started their argument. There's the store.'_ The cops have their conversation, Weiss over hearing the part about the Fang.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"I won't argue with you there Weiss. Just remember, it's the Fang that's the issue, not all Faunus."

"What do you mean? Faunus are nothing but criminals, thieves and murderers!"

"The Fang, yes, but not all of them!"

"HEY! Stop that faunus!" A dock hand yells as a yellow, white and blue blur runs past. The now identified Sun does his little routine, then takes off.

"Derrick, after him!" I roll my eyes, then do as she asks. I catch up to Sun quickly, before tackling him to the ground. Before we land, we impact a third person, and land in a pile of tangled limbs. "Ow."

The girls round the corner, and rush up to us. The three of us manage to untangle ourselves and stand up. "Ow. Sorry about falling on you." I say, talking to Penny and rubbing my back. Sun takes this opportunity to run off. Ruby talks to Penny as Weiss shrieks at me. "Why didn't you keep him here?!"

"I already caught him once, I'm not doing it again."

"He's a filthy degenerate who will probably fall in with the White Fang!"

"Not every Faunus is a criminal Weiss! Not every one of them wants to be terrorists!"

"They might as well be!"

"Why, because your family and company were under attack from them? It's like saying every Hunter is a murderer because one or two went rogue!"

"We aren't talking about rogue Huntsman, we're talking about the criminals! They are murderers!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Later, RWBY's Dorm**

"It's not rocket science! What is so hard for you to understand?! Some people have no choice!"

"There is always a choice! Faunus have the choice of joining the White Fang, humans have the choice to break the law!"

"There are other factors in play that you are ignoring! What if they have a family, and they need quick cash?! What if this is the only way they can support themselves, because they can't get a job?!"

"It doesn't matter! They choose to follow the law or they don't!"

"WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I CAN'T HELP IT?!" With those words, the room seems to freeze. Weiss and Ruby are frozen in shock, while Yang looks as if she's torn between hugging her sister, and telling me she told me so. Weiss is so still, she looks like a painted statue. Before any of them can move, I grab Eagle Eye, Supernova, and the keys to Opus before running out of the room. I don't look back, running to my locker, taking almost all the ammo inside, as well as two backpacks, one with the word "GRIMM" sewn into the bag, while the other has the word "People" on it. I rush to the car, tossing everything in the back seat before starting it. Tires screeching, I pull out of the lot and speed away, pushing the Opus to its limits, and disappearing from Beacon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Yang POV**

' _When I told him he had to tell them, I didn't mean like this…'_ I sigh, bringing my teammates attention to me.

Weiss, being the uptight princess that she is, turns to me. "You knew?!"

I sigh again. "Yeah. I knew he couldn't control himself. He had medicine to help, but… he ran out a few days ago." I look out the open window, the roar of his car still fresh in my mind. "His mind was messed up. He had the need to hurt people…. The only time he didn't was when he was with his family. People he loved."

Her face lights up with comprehension. "So when he came here, he was struggling to keep himself in check."

"Bingo."

"We have to find him!" Ruby shouts. "If he needs to hurt people, then maybe we can help him. But the longer he stays out there, the more likely he will hurt someone!"

"Ruby, as much as I agree with you, we can't. Not tonight. First thing in the morning, we'll go look for him, ok?"

"But-"

"The brute is right, Ruby. We are exhausted, and I think I can see the car heading deep into the Emerald Forrest. We would never catch him, and even if we did, Grimm would come and kill us."

"O-okay. Tomorrow, then."

Our plan of action settled, we went to bed. _'Don't get yourself into trouble, partner. We might not be able to get you out of it.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **WARNING! DERRICK HAS GONE INSANE. THERE WILL BE GORE, ALONG WITH A LOT OF MESSED UP SHIT. RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE.**

 **My POV**

I'm driving along, the Emerald Forest having changed into the Forever Fall a while ago. _'I ran out on my team, but the fact I'm considering cutting off Yang's boobs and eating them, it's for the best. No idea why I turn cannibal when I go nuts, but that's what happens. No Grimm have showed up, unfortunately. I wanted a snack. Wait, what's that?'_

Turning off the lights, I can see one area of the forest getting brighter. _'The only population out here is the Fang…'_ A sinister smile forms on my face as I snap the lights back on and floor the gas, turning to the now identified White Fang base. The engine roars, bringing me closer and closer to the encampment, when I finally break free of the trees. Various guns are fired at the Opus, but I just turn on the turret on the roof and start circling the base. Skittles the turret goes to work, firing at the wall surrounding my food. A violet shell hits the wall, blowing a small hole in it. Shutting Skittles down, I pull a handbrake U-turn, then ram the hole, smashing right through the wall. Bringing the car to a stop in the middle of the base, I turn it off and climb out of it, Supernova in hand, the Grimm backpack on, and Eagle Eye in my thigh holster.

Nearly three hundred Fang come out of the wood work to point guns and various sharp things at me.

"What is a human doing, attacking our base?!"

I chuckle, which then builds up into uncontrollable laughter. "Well," I say in a sickly sweet tone. "I was **H** _u_ **N** _g_ **R** _y_!" I charge at the nearest grunts before blasting ten of them away with a violet shell. In the rain of giblets and blood, the Fang starts shooting while the melee guys start swinging.

Ducking under a wild swing, I fire again, this time an orange shell, the slugs ripping through five of them, tearing out bits of bone, opening holes almost three inches in diameter. Before the one closest me can die, I snap my hand out, into the Faunus's chest, and rip out a rib. The girl falls over, sees me bite off the flesh still attached to her rib, then dies. The Grimm howl, sensing the negativity brought on my bloodbath.

More of the Fang start shooting, some trading their weapons for guns. I walk through the gunfire, covering my eyes with my hand. Treading up to the closest group, I switch Supernova from gun to sword form, then swing. The heavy blade shatters their weak auras, cutting through meat and crushing bone. Blood gushes out of the wounds I create, spattering my car, me, and the still breathing White Fang. The trend continues, they shoot me, I get close, I cut them down as they try to run. After the first fifty died this way, I switch Supernova back to a gun, reattach the ammo belt from my backpack to the gun, then let loose. The explosions, fireballs, steel, and copper fired from my gun makes it rain blood, burnt giblets, and severed limbs. I continue to slaughter them all, only pausing to find more Fang to kill.

An hour later, I find the last animal in the camp. Grimm tried to come and take my fun, but they fell just as quickly as the others did. I had taken out my knife for a couple red showers, but I lost the sheath to an eager Ursa biting it off. I killed it by ripping off its mask, shattering it, then using the fragments to gouge out its eyes, before finally stabbing it. The fucker evaporated but I haven't seen the sheath. Figuring I'll find it in the morning, I stab myself underneath the collarbone and leave it there. Taking the knife out, I use it to stab, then drag, the last animal from its hiding place by its leg.

I smile, it's a female! I can have fun with this! Forcing my knife through its ankle and into the ground, I leave it to find some rope in the burning buildings. Acquiring some, I come back to a puddle of blood, and a trail of disturbed earth. I follow it, finding my new toy trying and failing to crawl away. I pick it up by its neck, then carry it to a portion of the wall where rebar is sticking out in my direction. I tie her up quickly, putting her into a spread-eagle position, facing me.

Grinning, I ask her, "Where can I find the bull in charge? Don't lie! If you do… Well. I'm still hungry, and I wonder what cat tastes like!" I can't help but giggle, pointing to her secondary ears.

"Y-Y-You're crazy! Even if I-AAHHHHGG!" She yells before I roughly grip her wounded ankle.

"Naughty naughty! Tell you what! I, am a man of my word. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you go. Don't, well, you and I will have fun together." I sing, prancing around her. She tries to follow my movements, before giving up and bawling her eyes out.

"Answer the question, and I'll let you go. While you think about it, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a kid, who only wanted two things, ever. The first, was to keep his family safe, to stay with them for his whole life. The other thing, was to start over with his life. Maybe ditch his friends and make new ones. Move to a different place. Travel to another world. When his second wish comes true, the kid realizes he lost his first wish. Now, concerned for his family, the kid is doing everything in his power to get back to them." My tone starts out jovial, then slowly loses its energy until the end of the story, when I speak in a soft, somber tone.

The Faunus, even though I killed her friends, speaks up. "A-are you the kid?" She asks.

Without looking at her, I sniffle and nod. "O-ok… why attack us I the first place?"

I glower at the distance, "A couple months ago, a woman in a red dress came here. Right?"

She nods, following along. "That woman wants to use the White Fang and the Grimm to destroy Beacon Academy and Vale." She gapes, eyes wide in disbelief.

"But, Adam would never-"

"Adam?! That fucker thinks all humans should be exterminated!" _'Wait, is that a bow on her head…. BLAKE?!'_

"But he promised! He promised me there would be no more killing!"

"If that's the case, then let me prove it to you. The White Fang and Roman Torchwick are going to steal a dust shipment in two days' time. I'll patch you up, then take you to the docks. If I'm wrong, I'll let you go, and the next time you see me, we will be enemies. If I'm right… we'll figure that out later." I reach out, planning to untie her from the rebar when I freeze.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Blake POV**

I see the man in front of me freeze, my blood running cold. _'I don't know why he started acting civil, but I thin-'_ My thoughts stop when he turns around and yells the longest stream of curses I have ever heard in my life. He continued to swear, making me blush, drawing the- and it's dead. _'Note to self. Never piss him off. If he can kill a King Taijitu with a single punch, Oum knows what he would do if someone hurt his family. Oh, he's done.'_

"Sorry about that. I was in the middle of a psychotic breakdown when I showed up. I find you, actually look at you for more than a minute and find myself perfectly sane again. If you don't understand…. Well, I've got time to spell it out for you. Let me get you down and patch up your leg."

He moves slowly, cautiously, always staying in my line of sight. As he reaches for the ropes he used, I can't help but think, _'Given the circumstances, the fact that I'm alive is nothing short of incredible. Wait, he said he was in a psychotic episode. That explains the brutality, and the… eating, but why did he stop? Psychopaths attack everyone except those they care about…. He likes me. Oh my Oum, the killing machine_ likes _me. Adam will… if what this guy said was true, Adam would gladly kill all humans. But this man… he offered to heal my leg, and show me he was right. Adam only canceled the train heist we were going to do at my request. Even then, he sent others to steal even more Dust and agreed to work with that woman… he might have some merit to his claims.'_ By now, all the ropes have been untied, and the man is carrying me, bridal style, to his car. He sets me down on the trunk, with my back against the back windshield.

"I have some supplies in the car. Try to hold your leg above your heart. Doing so will slow the bleeding." He states, digging in the car for the aforementioned supplies. The vehicle is strangely well stocked, ammunition and food supplies visible inside with my night vision. He comes out of the machine with a first aid kit and a bottle of something called "moonshine", placing them beside me. He opens the kit, then rolls my pant leg back carefully.

"Sorry. I don't have any spare clothes, and my sewing skills with clothe leave much to be desired." He explains, his hands showing a level of gentleness I didn't expect from him.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" he so eloquently responds, having successfully revealed the wound. He managed to avoid severing the tendon attached to my calf and heel, opening a thin hole with bone visible under all the blood. The bleeding had slowed somewhat after holding my leg above my heart.

"It's Derrick. Derrick Bastone." _'Rather unusual name. It doesn't even represent a color.'_ The m- Derrick removes the top of the moonshine container, taking it and holding it above my leg, preparing to pour it. He takes out a leather wallet from his pocket and hands it to me. "Put that in your mouth. You're going to want to bite down on something so you don't break your teeth. This will hurt like nothing you've ever felt, but it is necessary to prevent infection." He waits for me to do as he instructed. I do so after a minute, him nodding and giving me a questioning look as he readies to pour, I roll my eyes, expecting a minor sting before nodding my head.

I was wrong. So, very, very, wrong. At first, the liquid felt cold, but as the first drops seeped into the open wound, I felt a burning fire like I have never felt before. The pain caused me to lock up, every muscle tensing as I desperately tried every technique I could think of to numb my leg. The flow stops, Derrick placing the container on the ground before gingerly lifting my leg up. I breath heavily, desperately trying to calm myself.

"What was that?!" He just chuckles to himself, opening the first aid kit and pulling out a threaded needle. He pauses, places the needle back in the kit, then picks up the moonshine. Looking me in the eye, the man _**drinks**_ the contents, then places the container near my hand.

"That, was moonshine. Disinfectant, fuel, and a damn good drink. Want some?" _'He has to be some kind of superhuman. That felt like pure acid!'_ He smiles, picks up the needle and pokes it through my skin twice, pulling the thread through the new hole with a hum. "Relax kitty. Moonshine is 94% alcohol. That's why it burned so much. As for the stitches, I'd prefer you not having an open hole in you."

' _How in Oum's name can anyone be so infuriating and endearing at the same time!'_ "My aura should take care of it by morning." I state curtly trying to stop myself from blushing. He finishes with one side, uses scissors to cut the excess thread before starting on the other side.

"That would be the case, if my knife didn't slice through your aura like butter. Before you ask your questions, let me answer a few. One, I'm not from this world. Got here by complete accident and I was slowly losing my mind. Two, I was diagnosed to be a sociopath and a psychopath. When I am around someone I love, I don't show any signs I have either condition. I don't know. Finally, the gravity and air pressure on my home world is higher than that of Remnant. After training to be a Huntsman at Beacon for two months, my body is stronger, faster, and a hell of a lot more durable than a newly licensed Huntsman. Any other questions?" As he was talking he finished stitching my leg, placed some type of pain relieving cream on the now closed holes, and covered them with several layers of gauze.

"Yes, actually. Where did you learn to do this, and why are you so familiar with me? This is the first time we've met." How does he know me so well?

"I spent some time learning how to patch myself up after one of my pet projects almost killed me. As for knowing you so well…" He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a strange, scroll like device, looks for something on it, then shows me the screen. On it, is a picture of myself with Adam, standing on a cliff. He taps the device, revealing the picture to be a video. I watch in fascination, trying to comprehend the fact he has a video of me, and Adam, fighting against Schnee security droids. When it ends, I look up at him, all but demanding an explanation of what I just saw.

"I watched this work of fiction back home. Imagine my surprise when I found out not only was it real, but I was now stuck on this world." He pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. "Kitty, listen. I know a lot about what could happen, but I'm working to change that. When the Fang makes a move on the dust shipment, I plan on recruiting Torchwick and his little friend Neapolitan. The more people out from under that woman's thumb, the better." I stare at him, trying to find any form of deceit in his face. He shows none.

"Why? Why do any of this at all? You could have easily avoided the whole conflict."

"Heh, I wanted to at first. But then, how would I get back home? If the woman in the red dress succeeds, in her goals, a lot of people will die. If she doesn't, then I have no idea what happens next. At this point, I'm stuck between stopping what I know will happen, and waiting to try and kill the one behind it all. The Queen of the Grimm. If I kill her, I can force the academies and the councils of the kingdoms to find me a way home. That's my plan, anyway." He pauses, looks up at the sky, before picking me up again.

"What are you doing?!" I say before he puts me down on the hood of the car. The very warm hood.

"Its getting cold, and I don't have any blankets. The heat from the engine should keep us warm for the night."

"I… Thank you." He climbs up onto the other side of the hood and exposed engine.

"For what?" He questions. "I show up in the middle of the night, kill all your friends, tell you your boyfriend lied to you, stab you, then threaten to torture you. How the hell does that deserve a "thank you"?!"

"You took the time to tell me the truth. To be honest, this camp was filled with the more, extreme members of the Fang. Adam wanted me to keep an eye on them, but… I was not happy here. As for the stabbing, you fixed my leg and opened my eyes to what was really going on. So, thank you."

He stays silent, before saying, "You're welcome. Get some rest, we need to clean up and head into Vale tomorrow."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV-Two days later, at the docks.**

Blake and I are on a roof top, waiting for Torchwick to show up. During the last two days, we got to know each other pretty well. It was mostly me telling her about myself while I was checking to see which version of her was the right one. That was until the bullheads showed up, and Torchwick hopped out of one.

Blake sighs. "I didn't want it to be true."

"I know. But we have to st-" I stop talking when I feel a blade against my neck. Reacting quickly, I jump back, feeling Neo get squashed between me and the roof. Rolling over, I pull out Eagle Eye and extend the blade inside.

"Blake, make a move on Torchwick! Now! She's mine!" She nods in conformation before taking off. Neo charges me, going for a stab to the throat. I let her, feeling the blade try to puncture my skin and fail. I catch her passing form by the neck, punch her twice before throwing her off the roof. I hear glass shatter as I jump down to help Blake, taking out Supernova. Attaching the belt feeder, I yell. "Get down!"

I fire, killing many of the Fang. Releasing the trigger, I charge forward at Roman, swinging down hard. He dodges, and the great sword cuts into the concrete with a heavy thud, the stone cracking under the pressure.

"Damn, Grey! Working out, are we?" the man taunts firing twice. I tank the hits, then charge at him again.

"Stow it Roman! You and I know the longer this goes on, the more likely the chance that I'll kill you! Give up already!"

"That may be the case, but your lady friend can help with that!" He says, aiming his cane at Blake. Before I can say anything, he fires. I blast him away with a violet shell as Blake gets hit. The blast throws her head first into a container, knocking her out of the fight. I roar, spinning around with the intent to kill them all, when I feel a syringe stab into one of my self-inflicted knife wounds. Neo shows herself with a smile, my vison blurring before flickering. I try to stay awake, swinging Supernova around me, before falling on my face, out cold.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Torchwick POV**

' _He's down! Yes! Now I won't be burned alive!'_

"Alright! Forget the Dust, just grab him and let's get out of here!" I yell at the animals while walking to Neo. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I ask, "Are you alright? He didn't get you, did he?"

She takes out her scroll, typing away. _**"Not too bad. He jumped on me, held me by the neck, and threw me off the roof. He easily could have ripped my throat out."**_

I sigh in relief as one of the Fang grunts walk up to me. "He's loaded into a bullhead, sir. We're ready to depart when you are." I wave the grunt off.

"Ready to go?" I ask the little assassin. She nods happily, and we board the transport.

' _I got him… here's to revenge, you little shit.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Blake POV**

' _Uh.. my head… DERRICK!'_ I get up quickly, nearly falling down again from the sudden movement. I see the bullheads in the distance, too far for me to do anything. _'no…'_

"I heard it from over here!" Voices are coming to me. I can't move around, one of my ribs must be broken.

I blink, suddenly my vison is filled with red. "Gah!" I try to fall back, only for my body to hit the container, sending a wave of pain through my body.

The girl doesn't notice, asking me, "Have you seen this guy before?!" she yells holding her scroll with a picture of… Derrick?! On it. She starts to ramble, but I cut her off.

"Yes, I have. Torchwick, he was here. And he took Derrick." The girl gasps, before running off again. I lean back onto the container. _'I'll get you back, Derrick. I just, need a nap first.'_ I pass out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV, Base in the Forever Fall, four hours later.**

' _My head… gah! What is that noise? It's grating on my… ears.'_ I open my eyes, looking at a full-length mirror built into the ceiling. My body changed, I was at least six foot five, my muscles now clearly defined, my black hair was now the full rainbow of colors, reaching down to the floor from the table I'm strapped to. I can see a raven black wolf tail on my side, a tingling sensation on my spine telling me it's very real. My right eye has changed color, from black to the same rainbow as my hair. A set of black wolf ears stick out of my head, twitching with every sound I heard. The most concerning thing, was the breasts Yang would be envious of on my chest.

Derrick-exe has shut down. Loading backup Dianna-exe.

Mental reboot complete, the door opens before I can freak out. A man wearing a lab coat walks in staring at his scroll tablet. He glances up, notices I'm awake and rushes to my side.

"Hello my dear. How are you feeling?" _'Let's see if I can find out what he did to me.'_

"Like crap, doc. What happened?"

"Well, the long and short of it is, you died. A crazy killer attacked the base, killing everyone inside. I managed to save your soul, and I kept it in containment until I could figure something out. Then, the killer was brought in my Torchwick. I ran some tests, and found that if I implanted your Faunus features, your heart, and what blood we could be certain was yours, I could make the killer's body a vessel for yours. Adam approved, seeing as your aura surpasses his in strength, and you are now practically invincible. The coloration of your hair and right eye was a side effect of implanting your aura."

I smile at him, thinking _'Thanks for the info doc. Now, time to get out of here.'_

"Your new weapons and clothes are sitting against the wall over there," he says, pointing to a pile of clothes and my gear. My smile grows into a grin, I turn to the doctor. Moving quicker than he could react, I hold him by the neck, preventing him from talking.

"Sorry doc, but your friend is still dead. My name was Derrick, but I think I'm going to switch it to Dianna. Now, I'm going to put my gear on, then I'm getting out of this base. Make a noise, and I will kill you." I stare into his eyes as I way the last part. He nods his head and I let him go. He gasps for air as I get up and get dressed. The ammo belts don't fit anymore, I can't get them over my new… assets. The provided bra barely fits, which sucks. My shoes only fit because it seems my feet stayed the same size as they were before. My armor plating on my arms fit, with some adjustment. It seems Supernova took some damage in transport, as I can't turn it back into its gun form. Once I have all my gear on me, I walk to the doctor. Grabbing his arm, I drag him out of the room.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed at me. Literally hissed. I growl in response shutting, him up.

"I need an alibi for being outside. I'll let you go when I can see the moon."

A few minutes pass, and I finally make it outside. I let the doctor go, as promised, before running full speed at the edge of the compound. Sirens wail soon after but no one can do anything as I jump over the fifteen-foot-high wall and sprint into the forest.

I run, and run, and run. I can tell I'm easily going almost 30 mph, with no sign of getting tired anytime soon. I see Beacon in the distance, and haul ass to the cliffs, somehow going even faster. About half an hour later, I finish my climb up the cliff face, huffing and puffing. I lay on the ground, eventually catching my breath, then stand up and walk to my dorm. Opening the door, I see Blake in my bed, asleep with tear stains on her face. I put my stuff down softly, not bothering to take off my clothes and armor. I lay on the bed and pull Blake close to me. She curls up in my embrace, a smile forming on her lips. I kiss her on her head, before falling asleep myself.

' _This will be fun in the morning…'_

 **AN: So… That happened. Yeah. Derrick, now Dianna, now has Dust in her system. Her adaptability is the only reason she survived that procedure, even if there were a few… adjustments. But hey! She has aura now, and is even stronger now! This is what I meant by "the power boost would suck." Also, Supernova is now stuck as a sword, and I will keep it that way. It brings the level of bullshit down to manageable levels, rather than the thing being a god-tier weapon. Hopefully.**

 **Follow, Fav, and Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	8. This is Awkward

This is Awkward…

 **AN: Derrick, now Dianna, is going to have a lot explaining to do. And so is the Beacon doctor, because everyone, from Blake to Ozpin, is gonna ask, "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?!"**

 **Reviews! Sorry, those of you who posted a review for the previous chapter. I was caught up in trying to get the chapter posted before I passed out.**

 **Swag: No Rampage yet, my friend. I'm saving that for later. And the car's name was mentioned multiple times in the last chapter.**

 **Tabue2000: Glad you like the gun? Derrick doesn't have the patience to wander like Qrow, and even when he's nuts, he still has a moral code…ish. More like, stay away from anyone that doesn't deserve to die, run to the people who do. It works, most of the time.**

 **And now for the Chapter Seven Reviews!**

 **iLoveA51ans: Dianna is another character I created a while ago. Never got around to using her for anything, so I decided, why not? The reasoning behind the transformation will be given this chapter, and it will be more in-depth than the short one she got from the Fang doctor.**

 **Mattpell02: I'm a favorite?! FUCK YEAH! The rainbow hair is there for a reason. So is the eye.**

 **TaDoskin: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Yeah, you got it in one! He gets caught on the docks because he has no sense of situational awareness when Blake goes down. He loses himself to being a psychopath as soon as she hits the container, and was filled with rage. The drug Neo used is supposed to knock out a huntsman in less than a minute, and last up to a week. The woman's body developed an immunity as quickly as possible, then forced the drug out of her system.**

 **Blake recognizes him/her by the clothes, and his/her scent. After all, he/she is the only one on Remnant who smells like gunpowder, blood, and now a hint of vanilla.**

 **As for team dynamic, Dianna will talk to Ozpin about Blake. Now over six feet tall and equipped with aura, Dianna is quite literally a tank. Yang can take hits and dish them out harder, but Ruby will start diverting all the attacks that she, Weiss, Blake or Yang can't take to her. Yang will get most of her semblance charge from Dianna whacking her in the back with her sword, kind of like baseball. The biggest thing, however, is even though she can keep up with the faster, smaller members of the team, she relies more on devastator strikes rather than fast hits. At this point, Dianna could fight Qrow and win, if only by tanking every hit and striking back harder than he can. With Dust now fully in her system, and aura helping regeneration, Dianna can adapt faster than most Grimm. Dust can affect her now, but while the effects of the Dust can hinder her, her skin, bones, and muscles can overcome almost everything.**

 **Tabue2000: Every badass needs an outfit to match.**

 **Grest the Best: Dianna got a major power boost from this. She didn't lose anything.**

 **Guest: I personally like Faunus OC's but at the same time, I want something original. I tried to keep it new by turning Derrick into a Faunus due to events on Remnant, rather than Faunus on arrival. As for the gender change… Yeah. I got nothin'. I just wanted to do it.**

 **Banru: Dianna's life is one bad day after another. XD**

 **Swag: Yeah, the mechashift is busted. That doesn't mean she can't fire shells out of the weapon, it just means no autofire. Derrick is now Dianna.**

 **Dianna needs a new wardrobe, and everyone needs an explanation!**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

*BANG*

*CRACK*

"GAH!"

*THUD*

"…why?"

' _Waking up to getting shot in the face is not fun. Ow.'_ I open my eyes, looking at three scared and confused girls, and one pissed off, protective big sister.

Said big sister yells, "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?!"

Trying to stop the ringing in my head, I hold up a hand, the other one massaging my temple. "Yang, that was disorienting as hell." I look up at them again, now seeing their confusion. "What? I'm not allowed in my bed?"

Blake's eyes go wide in recognition. "Derrick? Is that you?"

Meeting her gaze, I nod. "Yeah, who else would I be?" I stretch on the ground, pulling my arms above my head. My chest feels really tight for some reason. Looking dow—

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Yang POV**

The woman in front of us freezes when she looks down. She blinks a few times, then passes out on the floor, hitting the ground with a loud *thud*.

The four of us look at each other, when Ruby speaks up. "Maybe we should get her to the infirmary?"

Weiss gives her opinion, "Yang and Blake should take her, while you and I go to the headmaster's office. He should know what to do." I can't find anything wrong with that plan, so we execute it. My sister leaves with her partner, and I go to pick her up. Try to, anyway.

"Blake, can you help me with her? She weighs more than a ton!" The quite Faunus grabs her left arm while I get the right. After a lot of struggling, we finally manage to stand up.

"Wait. Is the infirmary even in this building? And aren't we on the third floor?"

'… _This will be fun.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Weiss POV**

' _How? Just, how? I swear, this man- uh, woman, will be the death of me. H- She, is from another world, knows the future of this one, is a socio and psychopath, and to top it all off, he convinced a White Fang member to leave the organization! Now, he returns from being kidnapped, and he's a woman now! HOW?!'_ My internal rant ends when the elevator doors open, allowing Ruby and I to enter the headmaster's office. Professor's Goodwitch, Oobleck, and Ozpin are here, discussing something while my leader and I walk up to them.

Not missing a beat, Ruby starts talking. "Um, Professor Ozpin?"

The man stops his conversation, drawing all the attention in the room to Ruby. "Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"Could you come down to the infirmary? Something happened to Derrick, and…"

I take over before she stops. "Headmaster, Derrick… had something happen to him, and it is best explained when everyone is present." Dr. Oobleck practically teleports in front of me.

"Ms. Schnee, what situation could be so dire that it requires the attention of the headmaster?"

Before anyone can respond, the headmaster's desk lights up, indicating a call from Dr. Autumn, Beacon's resident physician. The man answers the call. "Yes Jack? I-"

The doctor is practically screaming through the scroll. "Oz! You know that kid who came from another world?! He's a woman now, and has more Dust in her body than I have ever seen! Her hair is a damn rainbow! Get down here!"

The room is completely silent, save for the breathing of its current inhabitants. The headmaster looks to Ruby for answers. "Y-yeah… That's why we're here." The girl is withdrawing into herself from all the attention. The headmaster stands from his chair walks to the elevator. "Come along, everyone. We have a student to visit."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV, the infirmary.**

' _That actually happened. I'm a woman now. Wait, I still have my… and I… Think about that when I go to the bathroom, not now.'_ Opening my eyes, I see the infirmary ceiling above my current bed. _'Ok, in the infirmary, my arm feels like its been poked a lot, I have a needle stuck in my mouth, and my feet and shins feel like someone dragged me on uneven terrain. Alright, take out the needle, sit up, and wait for the doc to come back.'_ I do as I thought, moving slowly, trying to adjust to the new weight on the front.

I don't wait long, as the doctor, my team, Blake, the Headmaster, Goodwitch and Dr. Oobleck all walk into the room. It's tense for a moment all of them staring at me, when I break the tension. "I know I'm hot, but come on. Really?"

The comment got me numerus blushes and unamused glares. I chuckle a bit, then turn to the doc. "So… Do you have any idea how the fuck this happened? I am seriously doing my best not to freak out right now."

The doctor clears his throat. "From what we could scan, you have around one kilogram of fire, wind, lightning and water Dust circulating through you. Your bones are now harder than almost every metal on Remnant, your skin is essentially bulletproof and still nonreactive to Dust, and your muscles… they are so tightly packed together we broke a twenty-five-pound sledge hammer on your abdomen. The metal shattered upon impact. In addition, you have a relatively weak aura, but it is supplemented by the fragments of aura you have absorbed from everyone you have come into contact with, resulting in a combined strength rivaling Mr. Arc's aura. The largest of these would be the aura of a wolf Faunus. However, that is not the most extreme change, nor is the tail, or ears, or even your eye and hair. The thing that baffles me, and every medical professional I've told, is the fact you have two hearts."

You could hear a pin drop in that room. I speak up before everyone else can get their thoughts in order. "Doc, care to elaborate on the, absorbing aura thing?"

"Yes. Everyone with an unlocked aura, for lack of a better term, "bleeds" a fraction of their aura every day. For the people of Remnant, it is no big deal, as the aura that is left behind has no effect on anyone with Dust in them. You, on the other hand, have been storing the left-over aura in your body. The stored aura had limited reactions with Dust, allowing you to absorb the substance through your skin in very small amounts. The stored auras used this dust to stay active, before melding together with your inactivated aura. The coloration of your hair and eye are side effects of having your aura unlocked, as there were still other traces of aura in your system that had yet to be fused to your own."

Blake speaks up in a curious tone. "That explains the hair and eyes, but what about him turning into a Faunus woman?"

"Ah," the doc continues, "That would be the wolf Faunus aura that is currently trying to suppress Ms. Bastone's aura. The Faunus aura, normally, would not be an issue but it seems someone implanted the person's entire aura, either killing them, or trying to bring them back to life. The alterations of the body from male to female is the result of this implantation. As for the Faunus features themselves, they were implanted onto her body, and the Faunus aura healed them into her nervous and cardiovascular systems. Taking them off is not an option."

Ozpin asks the question this time. "Is there a chance she may lose control to this Faunus aura?"

"No, not a chance. That aura was weak to begin with, it was only the largest by a small margin, and was visibly shrinking as we examined it. I have to ask, how the fuck do you have two hearts, when the last time you were here, you had one?!" The last part of his speech was directed at me.

I shrug. "The Fang had a doc who had an aura on hand. That doc implanted the tail, heart and ears on me, then forcibly put the Faunus aura in me. The guy seemed like he really wanted the wolf girl to live again, using my body. I don't know what he thought would happen. I woke up, asked him what happened, he explained, then I broke out. All there is to it. Anything else you need me for?"

Goodwitch fixates me with a glare, using her semblance to keep me seated on the table. "You can explain why your car and clothes, as well as Ms. Belladonna, have blood splatters on them when they arrived."

I give her a glare of my own, my hair and eye color shifting between hues and shades. "I lost control and managed to find a base full of White Fang extremists and Blake. I took them out, calmed down after hurting Blake, then patched her up. We left the next day, but we didn't have a chance to wash the car or our clothes. Let go, before something happens." I stand with no effort as I say the last words, looking down at her. Unbeknownst to me, my eye and hair started glowing at one point. The effect of standing between her and the light of the room, my new height, and the glowing eye and hair, managed to convince her to back down. I calm myself, then make my way to the door.

"I'll be in the training arena. I need to learn how to fight with a sword, 'cause I might kill someone with my fists." I state, opening, then slamming the door closed. The action causes cracks to appear in the wall, along with cracks in the floor as I stomp away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Ozpin POV**

"Is this true, Ms. Belladonna?" Of all the reactions I have seen from students under Glynda's glare, never have I seen barely restrained anger. _'He- no, she, must be under an incredible amount of stress. I know how she feels, my battle with the Queen causing me no end of problems_.'

"She did attack the base, but she didn't have any real control over her actions. She was in the middle of a psychotic episode, so I don't blame her for wiping out the Fang. Especially those who were considering ignoring Adam's orders, sneaking into Beacon, and killing all the humans in their sleep." She pauses, seeming to collect her thoughts, before staring me in the eyes. "Headmaster, I need to be close to her. There is a significant chance of Dianna having another breakdown if I don't stay close."

Ms. Xiao Long speaks up, hints of jealousy in her voice. "Why? What's so great about you that she stays sane?"

"Psychopaths will never harm those they care about. Sociopaths only care about those they love deeply and completely. Dianna is both, so what do you think?" she responds with a small smirk. _'While this is entertaining, a catfight is- Ms. Xiao Long must be rubbing off on me…'_

"Ladies," I speak softly, yet firmly, "please avoid physical conflict in the infirmary. I was informed, Ms. Xiao Long, that you knew of Ms. Bastone's deteriorating mental state. Why did you keep such information a secret?"

"Professor, when Dianna was Derrick, he told both Teams RWBY and JNPR about his origins and that he knew the future. I found out about his mental problems after implying he didn't care about his family. I felt guilty about it, so I agreed to keep it under wraps. He had medicine to keep him in check, and I made sure he took it. He would slip up more and more frequently, and I was there to put him back together again. He started getting used to the meds, the pills only lasting half a day before he ran out. He managed to keep it together until three days ago, when he snapped at Weiss. He took off then and there." She shot a glare at the ex-Fang member. "The first lead we had in two days pointed straight at the docks. Instead of Derrick, we found her, a couple warped pieces of Supernova, and her. The rest you already know."

' _She's developed feelings for the man she cared for, and seeing the now female Faunus caring for a complete stranger… Betrayal, that's what she feels. The worst part is they both know she can't help it. Dianna literally can't fall for Yang, as she has already fallen for Blake. This could cause some issues, especially if Ms. Bastone asks for Blake to stay in her dorm with her team. The worst part is, I can't say no to her. She has too many secrets, too much knowledge, and could easily pull her support. Oh dear…'_

"Ms. Xiao Long, I know you and Blake have started on the wrong foot, but I have to ask if you could resolve your differences."

"Pardon me Professor, but why?"

"Ms. Bastone, has access to many secrets here at Beacon. Not only does she know much about the future, she has also been amassing wealth and gaining influence. She can easily kill hordes of Grimm now, and her weaponry can ignore aura. With all of that power, she can force my hand. She already manipulated events for the better, and has told me repeatedly she will continue to do so. I can't reprimand her for attacking the Fang, because she is technically insane. Ms. Bastone has all the cards, and at this point, the only way for me to prevent her from going out of control, is to keep the illusion I have over her. She thinks I have more power than her, and it must stay that way."

"Uh, headmaster? As the girl who spent the most time with Dianna, I can say she is more focused on one problem at a time. She told me the Lien she's raking in is more of a nest egg, something to use when she needs something repaired or when she buys something on a whim. I think we will be shopping later for everything she now needs." _'… you're kidding me. The person I was worried about more than the Queen herself was no threat at all?!'_

"Headmaster," Ms. Belladonna speaks up, "Dianna said her plan is to kill the Grimm Queen, and use the act of removing the greatest threat to mankind as a bargaining chip to make the kingdoms find her a way home."

I stand up straight, considering the idea. _'That would work, actually. With the threat of Salem removed, we can focus on slaughtering the Grimm en-mass. With no leader, only the Grimm that are centuries old would be a problem. With an invincible Huntress, I can send her out to problem areas while we work on a way home…'_

"Very well. Now, I believe Ms. Belladonna and I have some paperwork to fill out. Team RWBY, please find Ms. Bastone before she destroys something too valuable." Just as I finished speaking, an alert goes off on my scroll. Pulling it out of my pocket, the alert is informing me a student is in the Emerald Forrest. "You will find her in the Emerald Forrest. You are dismissed. Glynda, Ms. Belladonna, please follow me. James, thank you for your time." Everyone in the room clears out, heading to their destinations.

' _I only hope she doesn't kill anyone else. If she does, I can't do anything to protect her from the council.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV**

I'm standing in an open field, Grimm corpses evaporating around me. The abominations were drawn to the negative emotions stewing in my mind, allowing me to vent on their almost paper like bodies. _'Shit, if I have to take on a horde just to put my skills to the test, I might try killing the dragon. At least that would feel like a proper boss fight.'_

My wolf ears pick up the crunching of leaves and the small huffs of multiple people breathing behind me. Facing them, my team looks around at the almost dissolved corpses.

"Geeze partner, should we start calling you a butcher? 'Cause you carved them up!" My partner and friend teases. Trying to find the pun and failing, I shrug and walk over to them I can't help but notice I am almost a full foot taller than Yang, who is the second tallest person on the team.

Grinning, I tease her back. "Don't worry about your puns, short stack. Give it some time and you might be as big as I am!" Winking at her and lightly groping my left breast, I let out an involuntary moan at the unexpected sensitivity. All of us blush for a moment with varying intensities, Ruby going tomato red, Weiss gaining a heavy blush, and Yang getting a light dusting of red on her cheeks.

I clear my throat, trying to get rid of my own blush. "A-ah. Well. What do you say we do a bit of shopping? These are the only clothes that fit me and-" I go to take another step, when my right pant leg rips in multiple areas, my pants now showing more skin than they covered. I sigh, putting my leg down, then stretching. Almost all of my clothes rip and tear, the only things staying intact are my bra and panties, which are now slightly exposed. My shirt and jacket have a large rip in the back, almost splitting it in half. Most of the buttons on my jacket pop off, and the upper half of my shirt rips, showing part of my bra. My pant legs rip open, exposing my legs up to my upper thighs and the button on the front pops off.

"Oh my god that feels so much better, everything was so tight!" I look at the girls, Weiss matching Ruby's cloak, and Yang has a nosebleed. "What?"

"W-WE ARE GOING SHOPPING RIGHT NOW!" Weiss shrieks, grabbing my hand and attempting to drag me to Beacon, only to start digging a trench with her heels. Shrugging, I start walking, allowing her to lead the way. _'I wonder what'_ I look down, seeing the state of my pants and shirt. _'…o-oh. Right.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV, Vale City**

Weiss leads us through the city, looking for a clothing store that could accommodate my… requirements. We stopped at Beacon, Yang taking one of Jaune's hoodies and Ruby giving me a towel to wear as a skirt. The girls tried and failed to find something that would fit, but none of their clothes, or my old ones for that matter, would fit my ripped, hourglass, six foot five frame. We drove down to the city, me thanking the adjustable seats and controls I put in the Opus.

"This store should do." Weiss states, standing in front of a store called "Endless 18" **(I tried.).** I glance at Weiss, then walk in. The attendant at the door gasps at my clothing. "Good heavens girl! What are you wearing?!"

I raise an eyebrow, "I had an… incident, and lost all my clothes. These are the only things I could find that would fit."

"That won't do at all. Come with me, do you know your sizes?" The attendant leads me to a dressing room, looking me up and down.

"Uh… No, I don't. Can you find out for me please?" She nods leaving to retrieve some measuring tape. While she is gone, the rest of the team walks into the room.

Yang has a grin on her face. "Popular with the ladies now, huh?"

I shoot her a slutry look, wearing a lazy smile. "You know it" I purr. She clams up immediately, and I nearly fall over laughing. "HA! Sucks being teased, don't it!"

The attendant comes back as I compose myself. "Alright dear, I need you to take off the towel and hoodie." I do so, and the attendant starts her work, starting with my breasts. I squeak at the contact, a heavy blush forming on my face. She writes down the measurement in her little notebook before continuing on. She finishes, double checking her notebook.

"Dear, you look like someone sculpted you from stone to be perfect. Let's see, Bra size is 36F, Waist is 34 inches, hips are 50 inches. You need to wear large shirts, they're the shirts that will fit you perfectly."

"Thank you so much. Yang, Ruby? I'm leaving the choice of clothes to you. Have fun, but please, don't try to embarrass me. I will probably make it look good anyway. Have fun!"

I sit on a bench, leaning into the wall at my back. Weiss joins me after watching the sisters take off like kids in a candy store. "Are you really going to trust them not to give you anything… weird?"

"Yes Weiss. With a body like this, I can make anything look sexy."

"I've been meaning to ask you, how are you so comfortable being a woman now? Isn't it unsettling to suddenly change so completely?"

"Absolutely. Thing is, when I'm not going insane, I prefer to roll with the punches. I've always been curious about what it's like to be a female, so I'm viewing this as an opportunity, rather than losing my identity to forces outside my control."

"That is… surprisingly wise of you. I knew you were intelligent and skilled, but I never expected you to have wisdom as well."

"Why is that? Is it because I seem like an idiot half the time?"

She stops, thinks for a second, then answers my inquiry. "If you know you look foolish, then why continue to act in such a manner?"

"It makes me unpredictable. Half the time, even I don't know what I am doing. So, if I don't know, then my enemies have no way of predicting my next move."

She leans back onto the wall, thinking on my words as the sisters return with the attendant, a massive pile of clothes in two shopping carts. "This is going to take a while…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We walk out of the store, many, many bags of various sizes in my hands. My current outfit is black leggings tucked into my metal boots, a white half shirt that has my symbol on the right breast, a camo half jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, my American flag and symbol patches sewn into the upper right arm of the jacket. I have shotgun shell ammo belts on, three worn around my waist. To finish the outfit, I was wearing a black hat with my symbol on it, my hair tied in a pony-tail coming out of the hat.

I sigh in relief. "So glad that's over. I can't wait to get back to Blake." I pause for a second then ask, "Why was she in the dorm room anyway?"

Ruby answers my question. "She looked really sad and was crying when we found her. She said she knew you, and where you might be, but she couldn't lead us there because she was hurt. Her aura healed her up, but she needed to rest. We were going to head out in the morning to find you, but you were there in the room when we woke up."

"Ah, thanks Ruby. Let's head home." With those words, we walked to the airdocks. _'That's the first semester. Next semester, that's when Cinder shows up. When she does…. I'll have some fun!'_

 **AN: And there you have it! The end of Volume One! Dianna has a new outfit, Dust in her, the locked form of Supernova, and a grudge against Cinder. She also has Blake as a girlfriend now. Shit will get real when Cinder shows up, and Dianna will have fun fucking with everyone! Potential lemons inbound, if I ever figure out how to do it without the scene feeling rushed. Eh. Whatever.**

 **Follow, Fav and Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	9. Volume Two, Start!

Volume Two, Start!

 **AN: The ninth chapter. I'll be honest, I never expected to get this far. 71 follows and 42 favorites, later, and I'm doing the second arc. Now as usual, I'll respond to reviews. However, this chapter I'll be posting something else as well. Ruby came up with team attack names for her team, and now I have to do the same. Problem is, I don't know what to put as the combo name! I'll put what I think might work, but for the love of God people, give me some better names! Half the inspiration for this story came from the reviews in the first place!**

 **Enough rants, REVIEWS!**

 **Swag: NOOO! Don't die yet! But I get what you're saying. *chuckles* To be honest, I was waiting for the perfect time for that scene. Dianna had been pushing her clothing to the limit with all the Grimm killing she did before her team showed, so those last moments were the perfect time for everything to fail at once.**

 **I try. XD**

 **Tabue2000: I can see where you're coming from. Insane, unkillable, likes to fuck with everyone. Yup!**

 **I think I'm going to have Dianna drive Cinder up the wall, the half-maiden trying desperately to figure out how much she knows and Dianna deliberately telling her what she knows. The best part about telling the enemy everything, is they think you know so much more, driving them nuts. Eh, I'll figure it out.**

 **Here is a power scale for all the characters. I'll post it again when it changes, or more characters are added. This is a power scale for the named important characters. As Sun, Neptune and the others become more involved with the plot, they will be added to this list.**

 **Salem**

 **Cinder (Full Maiden)**

 **Ozpin**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **James Ironwood (aura only. He has a powerful pistol, but it's a pistol, not Eagle Eye)**

 **Qrow Branwen**

 **Dianna Bastone (can tank damn near anything, this is how hard she can hit)**

 **Neapolitan**

 **Cinder (Half Maiden)**

 **Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck**

 **Ruby Rose (Silver Eyes activated)**

 **Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai**

 **Pyrrah Nikos**

 **Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long**

 **Ruby Rose (First Semester)**

 **Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, Weiss Schnee**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Team Attacks!**

 **Ruby+Dianna-Red Bullet-Ruby hops on Dianna's back, activating her semblance on them both. Dianna runs full speed, holding Supernova out in front of her. The two turn into a speeding bladed bulldozer.**

 **Dianna+Weiss-Rainbow Dust-Weiss activates some of the Dust in Dianna's system, turning her into a walking elemental wrecking ball. The Dust effects are expressed through her hair and eye, giving her a halo of either fire, lightning, water, or wind.**

 **Dianna+Yang-?-Yang jumps up, orienting her body into a horizontal position. Dianna swings Supernova's blunt side as hard as she can into Yang's feet. The resulting power shoots Yang like a rocket into whatever Dianna is aiming for, kind of like playing baseball with Yang as the ball.**

 **Dianna+Blake-?- I don't even know what these two should do.**

 **Blake is included in this list because Ozpin allowed her to attend a semester late, at Dianna's request.**

 **I kinda forgot about the shell list, so I'm going to put it on every fifth chapter. Here it is again!**

 **White-Normal round: This shell has nine steel balls one third of an inch in diameter. These were the shells Derrick was using in the first chapter. They can pass through aura and light armor with some resistance, but are generally lethal to everyone. Unless most of the pellets hit in the same general area, these shells are not lethal to Grimm. They will incapacitate them instead.**

 **Red-Dragon's Breath: A shell that has napalm and thermite in it. On Earth, these things shoot sticky fire up to sixty feet away. The shell was used against eight Ursai during initiation, burning them to nothing.**

 **Blue-Armor Piercing: The Mack Daddy of all shotgun shells Derrick has. On Earth, this shell can penetrate up to a quarter inch of re-enforced steel. The shell itself is, essentially, a slug carved into a fat rifle round. This is the tank destroyer on Remnant; the shell that goes through damn near everything.**

 **Yellow-Pitbull: These rounds are sold on Earth as home defense shells. A combination of birdshot and buckshot, these things are designed for spread and stopping power. Aura can stop the birdshot from killing you, but it will not defect the pellets themselves. Aura cannot stop the buckshot. Derrick will use these rounds against enemies like Roman, Emerald, Mercury and Neo.**

 **Orange-Double Slug: A shell that has two slugs in it instead of just the one. Minimum spread, and will stop anything, or anyone, it hits. These are Derrick's go to shells against Grimm, as they are one shot, one kill on Ursai, Beowolves, and Creeps.**

 **Violet-Explosive: A small bomb shot out of a shotgun. Enough said.**

 **Green-Rubber Rounds: Similar to the white shells, these rounds are filled with rubber balls instead of steel. Same stopping power, but will not kill anyone with aura. These are the rounds Derrick will use in spars so he doesn't kill anyone on accident.**

 **Black-Recoil: This shell does not shoot anything. The whole shell is filled to the brim with gunpowder, giving them an ungodly amount of recoil. Derrick used these shells twice so far. Once while airborne at the beginning of initiation, and again helping Ruby with her decapitation plan.**

 **I don't own RWBY. That's Rooster Teeth.**

 **Without further ado, ENJOY THE SHOW!**

 **POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

 **My POV**

Summer break is coming to a close, with everyone coming back to Beacon for the start of the second semester. _'Or volume two, if I think of it that way.'_ The newly named Team RWBBY are sitting next to me, Weiss on my left, Blake on my right, Yang at the end of the table, and Ruby on her way with Weiss's binder.

' _Sure has been a busy break. Got Tuscon out of the city and finally got around to making gunpowder ammo for everyone. Now, I just have to keep training, and screw with Cinder. Maybe I should blow out her knee again. She would be so pissed!~'_

While waiting for Ruby to show up, I think back to the fiasco that was arming both teams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV, RWBBY Dorm**

"Alright, the last time you brought all of us here, you told us about the future. What's so important this time?" Yang asks.

"Well, I'm sure all of you know I use gunpowder instead of Dust in my bullets and shells, right? I decided to make all of you gunpowder rounds."

Ruby lights up. "Wait, gunpowder rounds?! You mean I can use those things now?!"

"Yup! I made .50 cal rounds for Crescent Rose, .45 cal rounds for Gambol Shroud, Yang can use my shells, 9mm rounds for Ren, .308 rounds for Pyrrah, and a special treat for Nora."

Ren speaks up, slightly nervous. The rest of the people in the room, aside from Nora, are just as apprehensive as the stoic man. "What do you mean a "special treat"?"

Nora, who had been silent until now, starts guessing. "Oh! What is it? A new weapon? A side arm? A PANCAKE LAUNCHER?!"

Laughing, I tell them. "Nothing like that. I made Nora some grenades for Magnhild that make my violet shells look like firecrackers."

Jaune, now paler than Weiss, asks, "the ones you used against the Deathstaker?!" The poor guy looks like he's going to have a panic attack.

Grinning, I answer him. "Yup! Her new grenades are powerful enough to put a hole in my car. Given the thing is practically indestructible…." I trail off, Nora beaming at me with a smile that threatened to split her face in half. The rest of Team JNPR nervously glances at each other.

I put all their fears to rest with my next sentence. "You all can relax. I'll hold on to all the gunpowder ammo until we go out to fight Grimm. No one, under any circumstances, is to use this ammo on people." I finish with a slight glare, driving the point home. Nothing says, "Listen to me or pay for it," like a six-foot-five woman with a glowing eye who can punch you through a wall.

Ruby, disappointed she can't switch her ammunition to gunpowder only, questions it. "Why can't we use them?"

"Ruby, you know what my white shells did to that bullhead, right? You also saw how I destroyed that woman's knee on accident. All gunpowder rounds can pass through aura as if it's not there. All shots with these rounds are lethal if you are not careful."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rounds are still sitting in a locked trunk in the dorm, underneath my bed. As advantageous as it would be to use the rounds against everything, I'd rather not have the girls accidently kill people. Just because I can handle it, doesn't mean the others could. Speaking of killing, going with Blake to pick up some books was far more exciting than it should have been…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **My POV, Yesterday, Vale City**

Blake and I were walking to Tukson's Book Trade. Given what I knew about the guy, I suggested I take Blake out for a walk through the city. The book loving cat girl agreed on the condition we visited the book shop first. We walked in, Blake talking to Tukson about her… exotic tastes, while I wandered into the nonfiction section. After letting them speak for a while, I walk over to them.

"Hey there you two. Having fun talking about Kitty's taste in books?" Tukson looks shocked for a second, before an amused smirk forms on his face. Blake, on the other hand, blushes heavily, yelling, "DIANNA!"

The owner and I chuckle for a second, then my expression turns serious. "Look, I know about the Fang. Blake can tell you the story, but the important part is you need to get out of town in the next three hours."

Just as I finish speaking, two more people enter the store. A woman with green hair, red eyes, dark skin and an irritated scowl. The man she is with has silver hair, a pale complexion, and black eyes. They freeze at the sight of us, before narrowing their eyes at Blake.

The male starts talking. "Well, well, well. Turns out she's not dead after all."

The woman, Emerald seems curious as well. "When we heard about the base being destroyed, we assumed the worst, Blake."

I roll my eyes, turning around to face them. My hair and eye start glowing a bit as my agitation with these two grows. "I pulled her out of there. Helped her out of the rubble the psycho left her in. Can I ask how you know her?"

Mercury raises his left eyebrow, before slowly walking over to me. "I guess we should thank you then. As for us knowing her, that's a little personal, don't you think?"

I glare at the arrogant ass, my eye now shining like a multihued flashlight. "Considering this is my girlfriend we are talking about, and the fact you are trying to intimidate me, I'd say it is my business." He is right in front of me when I finish. To emphasize my point, I step on his shoe, fully aware of the creaking metal.

Emerald quickly tries to break us apart while Tukson and Blake sneak into the back room. "Hey now, we were worried about her. No nee-"

Before she can finish speaking, I grab both of them by the neck and lift them of the ground, breaking Mercury's foot off in the process. "Listen up and listen good ya little shits. Enough games. Run back to your boss and tell her to run. As well as she can with her knee, anyway."

"H-how do you know about her knee!" Emerald chokes out.

Grinning, I walk over to the entrance of the store and kick the door open. "Who do you think shot her in the first place?" I toss them out onto the sidewalk and slam the door closed. The two Faunus return from the back with a couple suitcases, the owner wearing a Fedora.

"What happened?" he asks while staring at the foot still in the room.

I make my way over to the foot, and just as I pick it up, the door opens again. Turning and recognizing the silver mop poking his head in, I toss the foot at him, sending the bastard flying into the street.

"Nothing much."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruby slammed Weiss's binder down on the table, bringing me out of my thoughts. She starts talking about her best day ever with the team, but I am more focused on the food flying between our table and JNPR's. Yang throws food at Nora, but I intercept all the food thrown at her, then eat it. The two of them pout at the loss of ammo, but I shrug and just keep chewing.

One of the more noticeable changes from my… new appearance, was the need to eat a lot of food. I have to eat almost eighteen pounds of food a day to keep myself going. Given the average hunter-in-training eats only four pounds on a good day, I eat more than four times as much as they do. Weiss stands up, and was about to catch a cream pie with her face, when I catch it.

"Ren! Dianna keeps stealing my ammo!"

"Nora, you're the one who keeps feeding her. You know she eats more than everyone else."

"Ren, make her stop eating my ammo!"

The tired student looks at me at me. "Dianna-"

"Nope. I don't want to be in a food fight."

"Nora, I tried."

My scroll rings, cutting off any other conversation. I pull it out of my shirt pocket, and upon seeing who it is from, I stand from my seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm off to see Ozzy, Kitty. He wants to talk about yesterday. I'll meet you all in the room later."

With that, I walk off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Third Person POV, Old warehouse in Vale.**

Emerald was helping Mercury stumble into the White Fang warehouse. The man reattached his foot, but he couldn't repair it completely until he retrieved his tool kit from this warehouse. Various White Fang were moving containers of Dust around, and the two finally walked up to Roman, who was looking at a map of Vale posted onto stacked shipping containers. The man turns to greet them, only to stop short at the sight of the two. They had bruises on their necks, dispite their auras working to heal them.

"Whoa, what happened to you two?"

"We tried to take care of a runaway, someone you should have killed. Someone stopped us, and did this." Emerald said, nursing her still sore neck.

"Damn, first a White Fang base was hit in the Forever Fall, then a superweapon was stolen from another compound, and now, you two try to kill a bookstore owner, and get your asses kicked in the process! This "flawless plan" of Cinder's is turning out to have quite a few kinks!"

"Kinks, Roman?" said pyromancer spoke from a raised catwalk, riding a platform down to the ground. Her aura healed her left knee, but there was a small scar from the entry wound the buckshot left in her.

She turns to the children, her eyes widening a fraction before narrowing. "What happened to you two?"

Emerald speaks up. "We went to vale to take care of a rat who was leaving for Vacuo. Someone stopped us. She gave us a message to pass along to you."

"How does she know about me to begin with? Did you mention me at all to this person?" Cinder says, barely conceiled irritation leaking into her voice.

"N-no ma'am! She told us to tell you to run! As well as you could with your knee, ma'am!"

That made Roman and Cinder freeze. They knew a young man was the one who shot at them, so how did this woman know?

"Uh… Kid? How did a girl know about the knee thing? I kidnaped Grey and gave him to the Fang to appease them, with Cinder's permission."

Mercury sighed. He was trying to fix his foot, but the conversation was proving to be too distracting. "Well the rainbow haired bombshell said she was the one who shot Cinder. She's the one who apparently dug Blake out of the rubble of the Forever Fall base, and she's Blake's girlfriend. She broke my foot off, and sent me into the street when she tossed it back! All I know, is this chick is hot, tall, strong, and does not back down from a fight. She knew who we were."

The little group remains silent for a minute. Cinder breaks it. "Roman, have the Fang pack up the Dust. I'll send you the coordinates later tonight."

"Coordinates?" he questions.

"We are moving to phase two. Hurry now. Mercury, join us outside when you are finished." She walks off, Emerald following her.

"What are we going to do about her, ma'am?"

Truthfully, Cinder didn't know. This woman, she almost killed her a few months ago when she assisted Roman with his robbery. That shotgun shot something that bypassed aura. Since then, she lost most of the more fanatical of the Fang, a potential superweapon, and now her right and left hands were injured. This woman, she needed to be dealt with, quickly. With that, she had an idea.

"We have Neo kill her tomorrow, the night we arrive at Beacon. Strong or not, anyone can be killed in their sleep."

"Uh… Ma'am?" The half-maiden turned to face the thief, a glare on her face.

"What?"

"Neo already tried to kill her, if she is the one who shot you. She said the kid with the shotgun didn't have aura, yet when she tried to cut his throat open, her blade just slid along his skin. I don't think it will be that easy to kill her."

Cinder sighed. Nothing could possibly be worse than an unknown who knew her plans. "Then find out everything you can about her. Find any possible weaknesses. I want her dead before the Festival."

"Yes Ma'am."

 **AN: Writers Block, allergies, and college SUCK! Truth be told, I only had an idea for what I wanted up to last chapter. Now, I'm just trying to see what I want to do with this. Send some ideas in the reviews. I only have two endings in mind right now, one is the cliché, and the other is the 'he tried so hard, and it wasn't enough' ending. I don't know.**

 **Follow, Fav and Review!**

 **Sam out!**


	10. Rewriting the Drivel

Rewriting the Drivel

 **AN: Hello again!... I should really leave that to Pyrrah. I'd like to thank Regicy45 for his contribution. Yang and Dianna's attack is now Bombshell. Now, I've taken a look at all the volume one stuff, and I… well, I don't blame you guys for not liking the new turn of events. That, and the last chapter being so short made me reconsider a few parts of the story. As such, I will rewrite all chapters. Mostly to fix some inconsistencies I've noticed, flesh out the characters more, and add a bit more technical jargon. The story just seems kinda… flat, to me at least. Sorry to all of you who were looking forward to a new chapter.**

 **Also, I will be working a lot more at my job in the near future. Naturally, this cuts into my writing time, so I will finally be setting a schedule for the story. It will update every Monday and Thursday when the rewrite is complete.**

 **Sorry again!**

 **Sam out.**


End file.
